The Philosopher's Stone
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain. Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story.
1. Prologue

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Prologue**

It was a stormy night as Remus Lupin paced the living room, his footsteps echoing as a cradle was tucked safely in the corner. The baby girl inside was sleeping peacefully, her cheeks flushed pink from the warmth of her blanket. She was barely a year old with thick black baby hair, soft to the touch. He had yet to see her eyes that evening, for she was sound asleep when Sirius brought her only an hour ago. It had been some time since he had seen her last, were her eyes hazel like James, or green like Lily?

He placed his hand on the cold window pane, staring out into the rainy night. What was Sirius thinking, bringing him a child on a night like this? He was fortunate that she did not catch a fever out in the wet and cold. A particularly sharp flash of lightning made him flinch and take a step back. Such atrocious weather.

There was a sharp tap on the glass and he squinted in order to see the tawny owl past the light's glare, and there was a letter crumpled in its beak. After rustling its feathers, hooting in disapproval of the rain, and even biting Remus on the finger did he hand over the letter.

"Ruddy owl," he muttered. He did not even need to break the envelope's seal, seeing as there was none, which raised questions. When he pulled out a piece of parchment it was obvious that it had been stuffed inside unceremoniously His stomach clenched as a wave of nausea started to rise as he began to read the illegible writing. Every instinct was screaming dread and he did not even hear the crib creak as the little girl stirred.

_ "Remus,_

_ You-Know-Who killed Lily and James. Harry lived. Dumbledore is taking Harry to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They're those thick-headed Muggles that Lily's related to. I can't take Marie back. I'm going after Peter. Dumbledore says that you can become Marie's guardian, or owl him and he'll persuade the Dursleys to take her in as well._

_ This is most likely my last letter to you. You're still my best mate. Tell Marie I love her._

_**Sirius Black**__."_

He read the letter again. Another time to clarify. Once more to be sure. Each reading slower than the last, allowing the facts to sink in painfully.

Two of his friends were dead. Their son was going to be raised by magic-hating Muggles. Sirius was going after Peter, reasons unknown to him.

"Mummy?"

He jumped and spun to look at Marie Potter, who was standing in her crib, staring wide eyed at him. Her eyes were green, like Lily. How could he have forgotten? Harry's were identical with their sharp shade of jade.

"N-no," he answered, unsure of how to talk to her. She was a child after all. How much would she understand? "Mummy's not here."

So, she took another guess, none too concerned. "Daddy?"

He shook his head and walked over to her, his legs numb. She held her arms up for him to pick her up. Rather trusting for one so young; he had only seen her a few times before. Her expression started to waver now. Two of her most familiar, most loved people were not with her.

"Harry?"

Harry wasn't with her either. Her brother. He remembered the way Lily wrote about the pair of siblings. How Marie, as the oldest twin, took it upon herself to make sure Harry was within her sight at all times. Now, it was just Marie with no Harry to look after.

"Harry's...going to be staying with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for awhile..." His throat was growing tight as she looked up at him, her eyes watering. The lack of familiarity was upsetting her, he assumed. She didn't even comprehend the severity of her situation yet. Far too young.

"Baby?" He looked at her confused before realizing that she was referring to herself. What about her? What would happen now? Owl Dumbledore to convince the Dursleys to take her in? Or keep her with him, a werewolf? A werewolf who at least loved her.

"Yes...baby will be..." Tears slipped down his face, mirroring the ones that were rolling down her round cheeks. He hugged her tightly, so fragile in his arms. So, so fragile.

"Baby will be staying with me..."


	2. The Other Side of the Coin

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter One-The Other Side of the Coin**

The store door chimed opened and Madame Malkin greeted the customers cheerfully. Marie's dark hair appeared from around the corner and a smile broke out across her face at the sight of a boy her age. A fellow first-year, like herself. Well, she was only assuming, of course. She could be wrong, but she doubted that. The look of fear on his face was a good enough hint.

"Marie, get this boy settled would you, dear?" It sounded like a suggestion, but really it was an instruction. So, she did as she was told.

"Yes, Madame." She moved from behind the counter and walked up to the boy and his grandmother, a skip in her step.

"Hello! My name's Marie and I'll be helping you with your robes today!" She smiled brightly and the boy's face reddened.

"I'm Neville," he mumbled, shakily holding out his hand. His grandmother tapped his back and told him to stand up straight when addressing a lady. She shook his hand confidently and began to lead them further into the shop.

"So, what's the occasion?" She helped him onto the stool since he had almost fallen off twice on his own.

"School robes for Neville. This is his first year at Hogwarts," answered his stern looking grandma. Her green eyes grew wide at the sound of Hogwarts.

"Really? You're a first-year too?" He mumbled a faint "Yes," while looking at his shoes. His face was still flushed and she gasped in excitement, prattling on. "Since we're both first-years maybe we'll be in the same House or have some of the same classes-"

"Marie, could you help the other customers for a moment?" asked Madame from across the room. Her own face grew hot at being caught chatting. She was always distracted by the very thought of Hogwarts, she didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Yes, Madame." She bid the boy adieu, and greeted the customers, an older couple, who were searching for fiftieth anniversary robes.

While she looked through the shelves for the robes (she could not use magic like Madame, but it never bothered her. She was underage, that was just the way it was) the customers talked among themselves, commenting on how cute she was working and how her hair was so curly. They thought she was adorable for working at such a young age, it was typical grown-up talk. If she was lucky, they would leave her a tip. Not always, of course, but it was very nice of them when they did.

"Here you go, love," cooed the elderly lady, handing her a silver Sickle. Her eyes widened as the shiny coin was placed in her small hands. She snapped out of her daze so to thank them properly.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." She waved to them as they left, making the door chime on their way out, turning back to face her employer with a wide smile.

"Madame, look!" she cheered, showing off her reward.

"Good work," she said, eyes softening. "You deserve it." Madame ruffled the child's already unruly hair and walked up to the counter to take care of the order grandma Longbottom had placed. While they were discussing prices, Marie turned her attention back to Neville and the subject of Hogwarts, still thrilled with meeting another first year.

"Say, do you have a pet for school yet, Neville?" she asked, leaning on the swinging door that was attached to the counter, making it creak. He jumped slightly at being addressed so casually before nodding.

"Y-yes, I have Trevor. He's my toad, you see."

"Really?" She was intrigued now. "Is he easy to care for? Or is he one of those Talking Toads from the Menagerie?"

"No," he laughed. "He's just Trevor. I feed him bugs from around the house, but he usually does fine on his own-"

"Neville, we're leaving." He jumped again and started to walk away with his gran.

"Bye Neville! See you at school!" she called after him, waving with a grin on her face. He was a nice boy, she decided. He waved too, mumbling a soft, "Bye."

"Well, I believe that's enough for today, Marie. You can go." The first-year-to-be had already grabbed the broom, ready to begin her next chore. She looked up, surprised.

"Don't I need to sweep first, Madame?"

"I am quite capable of taking care of my own shop by myself, thank you very much!" she replied while turning her nose up in the air in a mocking manner. "And besides, aren't you picking your pet up today?"

"That's right!" she gasped. She threw her work apron onto its peg and she grabbed her pink miniature backpack. "I almost forgot!"

"Well, I'm glad one of us can manage to keep our heads about us," teased Madame Malkin. The bell rang as she ran out the door.

"Be sure to stay out of trouble!" Madame chided after her. "You silly girl!"

"Oh, Madame. Don't you know that trouble always finds me?" Marie told her, sticking out her tongue.

Marie sprinted through the overcrowded streets of Diagon Alley without too much trouble. Her black Mary Janes took to the cobbled streets like professionals and she wove through the masses of shopping witches and wizards, squeezing through the near impossible spots. Her wavy hair flew behind her like a cape as she jumped over a large lizard that some wizard was walking.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder.

The bell jingled overhead as she stepped into the cramped pet shop. The Magical Menagerie was the only store that supplied magical and non-magical animals. The safe ones anyway. The illegal rarities had to sought with maps and interesting contacts.

"Marie! Back again?" called the store owner from across the room. She waved and smiled.

"Yes sir! Is she still here?"

"Right where she's always been. I trust you know where?" By the time he asked, she had already darted away and he gave a laugh at her enthusiasm.

Around the corner and next to the expensive and snooty birds was the creature Marie had been saving her tips for all summer.

"Hello there, Happy. You'll be coming home with me today." The slender calico cat looked up at her lazily with wide green eyes. She batted at the wriggling fingers through the bars, playing. Marie cooed and continued to tease the sassy cat. For some reason, the cat's snobbish, better-than-thou attitude had prevented potential owners from purchasing her. Marie found her lovely as well as a challenge to earn the feline's affection. Her ears perked up as people came closer to her section of the store.

"Make it quick, Draco. We're behind schedule."

"That one, father. The eagle owl."

"Very well. You there, we're ready to purchase."

Marie's pink lips formed a pout as she looked up to see who was addressing the store keeper, Mister Masutis, so rudely. The man was tall, with long white blonde hair and he had an elaborate walking cane in his hand. She would guess that he was upper class, used to having his way without asking twice.

"I am sorry, sir, but I have another customer ahead of you and your charming son." She bit back a giggle at his sarcasm. He gave a wink to her as he asked, "Are you ready, Miss Marie?" He walked over and picked up the wicker cage before the taller man could retort. She got to her feet and slyly observed the boy beside her as she smoothed out her pleated skirt. Blonde, like his father, perhaps a bit taller than her height and he was simply admiring the bird. Without another thought, she made her way to the counter.

"Sixteen Sickles, correct?" she asked, standing on tiptoes so that she could rest her arms on the counter. He typed something into his large register and nodded. Rustling, she pulled money from her little backpack and counted out the silver coins, meeting the price with the last of her bronze Knuts.

"...15 Sickles and 29 Knuts makes sixteen Sickles. There you go, Mr. Masutis." She pushed the currency toward him and he hesitated. There a clinking sound and half of the pile was pushed back towards her.

"My treat, Miss Marie." She was momentarily struck dumb by his generosity.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Masutis. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, Miss Marie," he smiled. The carrying case was slightly awkward in her arms and she had accidentally bumped into the blonde boy as she backed up.

"Oh, sorry." She caught sight of the large bird he was carrying and she awed, "Gosh, he's beautiful!" His chest swelled in pride and he held the cage a little higher.

"My father says it's the best of the lot." For a young boy he was rather proud, noted Marie, lips forming a line.

"Well, yes, he is lovely," she commented, petting his feather through the bars. The bird puffed up pompously. "So, you're a first-year as well?"

"Yes. Malfoy's the name. Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand and she had to shift the case onto her hip before being able to shake hands.

"Marie Rogue. Malfoy's a Pureblood name isn't it?" If it were possible, she could have sworn that his head got even bigger. Surely it would fall off his shoulders.

"Yes, we are. My father works for the Ministry of Magic. What does your father do?" She shook her head, waves bouncing.

"My parents are dead, but-" She seemed to catch herself and she noticed the time. It was sunset, curfew was drawing near. "Sorry, I must be going. It was nice meeting you, Draco!"

There. Now she knew another student.

* * *

"Remus! I'm home! I've got loads to tell you!" She filled the small table with the groceries she had picked up on the way home. Happy the cat, leaped to the floor and wrapped herself purrfully around her master's ankles.

"Yes, Happy, I'll feed you too, but first we must find Remus." The cat didn't seem to care as she wove between the girl's socked feet.

"Remus," she sang as she entered the dimly lit living room of their small home. Her caretaker was sound asleep on their battered couch, snoring away. Part of her wanted to be childish and immature and wake him, so she could tell him about her day. Maturity won, she knew that he worked the difficult, lousy shift and came home tired and she should really let him sleep. So, she covered him with a patchwork quilt and trudged back to the kitchen, crestfallen. As she made dinner she tried to make as little noise as possible though she knew Remus could sleep through a natural disaster. She set a plate of food aside for him as she poked at her own. Days like these made her hate having to be grown up.

The lycanthrope yawned and stretched widely before sitting up on the bumpy couch. He flinched when a ball of fur rolled from his chest to his lap, the cat making a sound of discomfort.

"Well, hello. And just who are you?" He picked her up effortlessly and Happy gave a weak glare before yawning and showing her little pink tongue. She resumed sleeping before Remus even put her down.

"Marie, are you home?" he called, getting to his feet. His parental worry faded when he saw his ward asleep at the little wooden table, arms folded on top of her open school book. He lifted the cover slightly to see that it was the Potions book, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

"I meet more students today..." she mumbled, slightly stirring. "And a lady gave me a tip..."

"Never put your wand in your back pocket?" he joked. She smiled and sat up fully, hair messier than before.

"I made dinner for you. It may be cold though." Remus brushed the statement away with one of his own. He didn't like that she had to make dinner some nights, it gave him a bad parent guilt complex.

"So, how far are you in your school book?" he asked. She was fairly far in the Potions book, as thick as it was.

"This is my second times on Herbs and Fungi, but I've read everything else at least once. Well, power-read it anyway." Happy hopped onto her lap, stealing her body heat. Remus was stunned.

"You've read all of your coursework?"

"Well, I figured I could at least skim it before term, so that way I would have a better understanding of it. Some of it has me lost though," she yawned. Her eyelids were heavy seeing as it was about midnight or so. She should be in bed. "I brought them with me to work most days. Did you know that Madame Malkin received an Outstanding on her Charms O.W.L? That's why she's so good in the shop. Some of the customers answered my questions that Madame couldn't answer too."

"Come now," he encouraged her to her feet, sluggish. She leaned against him for support as they made their way to her room, feet dragging.

"You need to sleep." He kissed her forehead. "And dream of magic."

* * *

"Oh, Remus! We're going to be late!" It was five minutes until eleven on the first of September, too close for comfort in Marie's opinion. She didn't want to miss the train for her first year of school. How terribly embarrassing.

"The train doesn't leave until exactly eleven. We have plenty of time," laughed Remus. He grabbed hold of the trolley from behind Marie, lifting her feet onto the lower ledge since she was too light to turn it sharply to the left on her own. They neared the platforms Nine and Ten and Remus pushed faster. The brick divider was coming closer and Marie looked up over her shoulder, a little worried.

"Remus, that's a wall you know. Brick, actually."

"Trust me," he gave a wolfish grin, "I am _quite_ aware." She bit back a small shriek as the brick, solid wall came closer and she closed her eyes, ready for the trolley to smash and send her flying.

There was a shrill whistle and scarlet smoke.

It was only a moment when Marie found herself on the train's steps, getting ready to say her goodbyes. Only a minute left until eleven. All sorts of adrenaline was rushing through her veins. Excitement, fear, but mostly excitement at the idea of her witch journey finally beginning.

"Well then," Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. He wasn't very graceful with goodbyes. "Be sure to do your best, you're a bright girl. Make friends because they'll be your biggest asset while you're there. Seven years is a long time after all-" Before he could finish giving out advice, she had thrown her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She didn't like goodbyes either.

"I love you, Remus."

Returning the embrace with all of his strength, he kissed her cheek while whispering, "I love you too, Marie."

At the train's second whistle, an upper class man helped Marie inside so the doors could close fully. The Hogwarts Express lurched forward as she stayed by the window, waving goodbye to her guardian until he was out of sight, a dot on the horizon.

To her surprise, Draco Malfoy was the first person she encountered as she looked for a compartment. He smirked when his grey eyes saw her.

"We meet again, Rogue. "Her Potions book was weighing down her small backpack and she shuffled to readjust it. She grimaced at being referred to by her last name. The confidence was noticeable in his voice, she noted. Probably normal for him.

"Hello, Draco. How are you?" She smiled at the two thickset boys that flanked him, almost like bodyguards. Strange.

"Very well, thanks. This is Crabbe and Goyle, by the way. Family friends, you know." He introduced them with a vague shrug of his shoulder and a sigh, as if formalities bored him.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Marie Rogue." Forward, she held out her hand for one of the two to shake. They stared, but neither moved to take it. She pursed her lips.

"Go on then. I don't bite," she teased. Maybe it was a combination of her smile and blunt words, but it seemed to be enough for Goyle to take the first step and dwarf her hand in his. Crabbe immediately followed.

"Well, it was nice to see you again and to meet you two," she said as she subtly moved past them. With another smile and wave, Marie moved down the train's hallway and encountered a girl with blonde pigtails who happily offered her a seat in their compartment.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**This is my first fanfiction in a series of seven. The first is completed and I just need to type it up for you wonderful readers. Throughout the story I do have some direct quotes from the book, so I disclaim those, it will be obvious so no worries. **

**Please, feedback for this would mean a lot to me since I do love this story very much! **


	3. The Sorting

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Two-The Sorting**

Marie never felt so overwhelmed in her life. Spellbound to the point that she had to remind herself to breath. Hogwarts was gorgeous, much more dramatic than Remus had been able to describe to her. Large, formidable, powerful and it was the very essence of magic as old as time. The architecture spoke volumes of its era and could never be out of date as Muggles tended to see things. It was absolutely perfect, in every sense. Marie swiveled in the small boat as they crossed the lake, trying to take everything in.

"Marie, you're going to fall!" warned Hannah, tugging on the girl's robe. She hardly cared to listen when there was so much observe. She wanted to take everything in, let it sink into her very pores. This is where she belonged. She was meant to be surrounded with such magic, the very taste of power settled on her tongue. Her wide green eyes reflected the light of the lamps as they grew closer, wild hair blowing about her face. Closer to Hogwarts.

They unloaded and trekked up the stone steps to a pair of large oak doors, the wind blowing their clothes around hazardously The new students looked up in wonder, feeling so small in comparison to the massive complex.

"Everyone here?" asked the leader, Rebeus Hagrid. He was the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, and he must have had some giant blood in him by the looks of it. "You there, still got yer toad?" He was addressing Neville who was clutching Trevor desperately afraid to let him roam free again. Marie gave a wave, but he turned away, as if he did not see her. The sharp shade of red his ears had taken gave himself away. Once Hagrid seemed satisfied with how they all were rounded up, he raised his large fist and knocked on the door three times, each knock resounding.

The door swung open without any hesitation, revealing a tall witch. She was dressed in a beautiful set of dark green robes and she looked at all of them with a solid expression, not hopeful or filled with disdain. Simply professional and collected. Marie stood up a little straighter, pushing her shoulders back. The urge to make a good impression was overwhelming. After all, she was Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor and Headmistress of Hogwarts, second after Albus Dumbledore.

Gryffindor was Marie's only option. She had to get into that House. It was expected of her.

"Before the start-of-term banquet, you all will be sorted into your Houses. These Houses will be like your families. You earn points for your successes and lose points for rule breaking. It's a very simple system and it is expected that you follow it." Some students looked around nervously while others could hardly stand still due to excitement. Marie remained frozen and attentive.

"Now, form a line," instructed McGonagall sharply, "and follow me." Knees shaking and palms sweating, the dark haired girl was one of the first to start moving, causing others to follow her lead.

The Gryffindor Head led them into the castle and with a flick of her wrist, another set of door open and they stepped into the Great Hall. They walked down the center aisle, allowing the four House tables to get a good look at them, some craning their necks, while the faculty waited patiently at the front of the room, facing everyone. There were golden goblets and plates on the tables and they caught the shine of the floating candles, allowing them to turn their heads with intrigue. Overhead, the ceiling was stretched with a dark canvas, spotted with stars and the peek of the moon. Marie squinted and turned her head to the side, seeing the ghost of the solid support frame with the sky. It was bewitched, the ceiling. Just like it had said in Hogwarts: A History. Feeling more than a little nervous, Marie touched her stomach gently to steady it, the Pumpkin Pasty she had on the train felt like a heavy rock now.

A three legged stool was placed front and center, for everyone to see. Some relief was granted when she saw that she was not the only one pale and fidgety. Hannah pulled at her pigtail while another boy hopped from foot to foot, unable to keep still.

The Hall fell silent a patched, old witch's hat was place upon the stool. The famous Sorting Hat. If it were possible, her stomach clenched tighter. Then, the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So, put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in good hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat seemed to bow to each table as everyone cheered and clapped. Then it became eerily still again. She never would have guessed it could sing.

"I will call your name and you will come forward to be Sorted." She unrolled the scroll of parchment and called out, "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah and Marie held each other's gaze for a moment before the taller girl stepped forward and took her seat. Marie crossed her fingers and held her breath as the Hall was swallowed in silence. The hat slipped over her eyes and few moments crawled by.

"Hufflepuff!"

The rest of the list seemed to go by all too quickly.

"Bones, Susan." Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry." Ravenclaw.

"Bucklehurst, Mandy." Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender." Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." Slytherin.

Beyond nervous, Marie tried to distract herself by looking around the room, but she could not seem to keep her heart from racing. Such a big step that could decide a huge portion of her life.

"Potter, Harry."

Breath catching her throat, her eyes whipped to the front to see a boy walking forward. She would guess that he was her height, maybe a shade taller and his hair was messy and black. He wore glasses and from her angle she could not quite see his eyes, but she already knew that they were a sharp shade of green, like hers.

Finally, after years of waiting and praying, her brother was here. Please, by the power of Merlin, just let them be in the same House. Maybe then, he would pick up on their similarities and piece together the puzzle. Maybe then, he would recognize her. Oh, if only he would recognize her.

After a few painful breaths of silence, the hat finally called out.

"Gryffindor!"

The Hall erupted into a mass of noise, the Gryffindors obviously being the loudest. Students were chanting and standing and creating such an uproar that Professor McGonagall had to call the next student's name a second time. The boy was Sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Rogue, Marie."

Her legs shook like jelly as she moved automatically toward the stool, though reluctant due to nerves. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head, slipping down past her eyes which were already closed.

"Another tough one," whispered the hat. "You're even trickier than your brother. Full of all sorts of secrets aren't you?" Her hands gripped the edge of the stool, as if worried that the hat would spill all of those iron clad secrets. It was unnerving to have her own mind so easily accessed.

"Very bright indeed, brave too, but where to put you? Such a tricky girl."

_Put me where I'm needed, where they want me. Put me where I belong_, she thought, hoping for the hat to hear.

"Slytherin!"

Green eyes were wide when McGonagall lifted the hat from her head. It was as if she had just been dosed in cold water, completely taking her breath away. Her body led her toward the table that was cheering as if she were on autopilot. Though classmates applauded, her mind was flipping through memories, thinking of all of the horrible things that had been said about Slytherin. Such hateful, horrible things-

"Good work, Marie!" cheered one boy, clapping her on the back as she walked by. That was enough to snap her out of her stupor and she took the open seat next to Draco, who congratulated her as well. Other kids commented and shook hands, a smile started to stretch across her face, a small giggle bubbling.

As the last student was sorted into Slytherin, a black boy named Blaise Zabbini, some of the uneasiness started to ebb away as the food appeared. Maybe Remus was wrong about Slytherin?

She could give them a chance.

* * *

The first years seemed smaller every year, though Severus Snape as he sat at the faculty table, bored out of his skull already. He knew that this year would be different. This year, Lily Evan's son would be attending Hogwarts and would be a student in his class. His fists clenched as the students drew near, huddling to one another and keeping close to Minerva like a pack of lost puppies. Spineless lot by the look of them.

The boy was easy to spot out in the group. Glasses, rumpled hair, he was the spitting image of his father James Potter, with the exception of the lightning bolt scar, of course. That was a legend in itself. His father, however, was the man who made his school life miserable. A Gryffindor with a talent for trouble.

The hat sang as usual, nothing too inspiring this year, and the children started to fidget more noticeably as their nerves grew restless. It did not take long for the list to be read, one sole name ensnaring everyone's attention.

"Potter, Harry."

His dark eyes narrowed and focused on the scrawny boy, much like everyone else's. The hat was placed on the head of The-Boy-Who-Lived and everything fell silent. The silence lasted for a fair time before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. How painfully typical. The brat would be strutting about the halls before long. Well, not on his watch.

"Rogue, Marie." There was another long pause for the girl as the hat decided. She was placed into his House and he clapped politely. Sparing the rest of the faculty table a bored glance, Albus Dumbledore caught his gaze and held it.

"At the close of the feast, I would like you and Miss Rogue to meet me in my office, Severus." He had whispered in a voice so soft that Snape barely caught the message and that was due mostly to lip reading. Unable to ask questions or decline, he nodded once in agreement. The Potions master turned to look at the girl who was currently conversing with Lucius Malfoy's son, smiling. Nothing out the ordinary caught his attention. Why was she of any interest?

"I knew I had seen you before!" exclaimed Blaise from across the table. "You were at the robe shop!"

Marie giggled, her cheeks pink. "Yes, I work at Madame Malkin's, in Diagon Alley," she clarified. Some other students nodded and commented on how they had seen her as well. She took a drink and nearly snorted as someone made a joke about a troll and a Cleansweep Seven.

The laughter died almost immediately as a shadow loomed over the table, stealing everyone's attention. Marie tried to use the reflection on her goblet in order to take a guess as to who was behind her. No such luck.

"Good evening, Professor," greeted Draco calmly, looking up from his meal. The entire table was silent, cutting out a fourth of the Hall's great noise, making it awkward.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy. I trust your summer was pleasant?" His voice was a drawl, as if he was bored. Marie still could not decide if she should turn around fully to face him or stay with her over the shoulder look. Her neck was starting to hurt.

"Yes sir."

Surprisingly, the Head of House turned his attention from the boy to the girl beside him. Her green eyes widened as his dark gaze focused on her. Her shoulders tensed and she had to fight the gut reaction to look away, but since he was addressing her it would be rude of her to do so.

"Miss Rogue, if you would come with me." She nodded.

"Of course, sir." Swinging her skinny legs over the bench, she had to hustle in order to keep up with her teacher, who was not by any means, waiting for her.

They walked through the castle in complete silence, each not daring to break the stalemate. Marie did not really mind the quiet atmosphere. Growing up with Remus and being an avid book nerd, she learned to coexist naturally with it. Not to mention that it gave her an excellent opportunity to marvel at the moving portraits who waved and winked. A couple of ghosts floated by, bowing and giving a curtsy in greeting. When she was certain that Professor Snape could not see her, she returned the waves, making them chuckle in good humor.

It was only a matter of moments before Snape came to a halt, almost causing her to run into his back, which she avoided with luck and some flailing to keep her balance. She peered around him to see a set of frightening gargoyles stationed next to each other, as if guarding something. _But that can't be right_, thought Marie, _nothing's there_.

"Licorice Wands," said Snape in a low voice. Almost as if he thought the phrase was foolish and pointless. Marie quirked her eyebrows in response, but didn't say anything. Maybe muttering sweets was a normalcy for the teacher? Oh Merlin, what if her teacher was a mad man? Well, it wouldn't be out of place in Hogwarts, but still she looked around for the nearest exit. Just in case he continued to whisper candies and chocolaty delights.

"Already in trouble are we?" asked one of the gargoyles, stone face smirking. The other turned to it's brother, dust falling as it rotated its solid neck. Her eyes doubled in size, growing round.

"Looks a real troublemaker, this one. Don't you think?"

"Yep yep, looks like she'll give Filch and his stupid cat a run fer their money. What say you?"

"_Today_," growled Snape. "We have a meeting to attend." The second turned its head back to the front, almost as if it were rolling his eyes. Grit fell from its mouth as it spoke.

"Fine, fine. Next time we'll just change the password on ya," the gargoyle mumbled childishly.

"And I will transfigure you into a paperweight. Anything else you'd like to add?" asked Snape, losing his thin patience. They simultaneously leaped aside to reveal the beginning of a staircase. Snape took the lead and Marie continued to follow him up the moving steps, now worried. Once the staircase fulfilled its rotation they were standing before a thick oak door.

"You are to stay here until we call for you," Snape instructed. With a wave of his arm, a chair appeared out of thin air and she nodded in agreement. A chair? It could be a long wait then.

"Yes, sir." She took a seat and allowed her legs to swing while she tried to think of what she had done wrong. Or whatever her reason was for being called to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"I had assumed that she would be placed in Gryffindor," mused Dumbledore. "Or even Ravenclaw, she's a bright girl according to Remus." The Headmaster paced the floor of his circular office that was full of trinkets and whirling items that glowed with life. As the portraits of past Headmasters furrowed their brows in worry, Snape huffed as he tried to hold his tongue while Albus continued to mumble.

"It was my fault, of course, for trying to predict the Sorting Hat. Rather foolish on my part, if I do say so. It's just that nothing even led me to consider Slytherin as a possibility."

"What are you raving about, Albus?" asked Snape, tired of waiting. "If you have a point, I would be appreciative if you got to it. And what is this about Remus Lupin? What does he have to do with anything?"

Dumbledore stopped walking and gave the Potions master a stern look.

"She must be kept under protection at all times, Severus," he warned, eyes flashing. Snape clenched his teeth, sick of being left in the dark to figure out the problem.

"Enough of your warnings and gibberish, Albus," snapped Severus. "Tell me who this girl is and of her importance." He took a seat behind his desk and offered one to the tall man who declined. His fingers made a bridge as he held his gaze.

"You must understand, Severus, that I kept this from you for your own well-being." The air was becoming thick with tension and his hands became fists at his sides. Albus took a breath, his age showing and that this event was taking some sort of a toll on him.

"Marie Rogue," he began, "is the daughter of Lily Evans and the twin sister of Harry Potter."

The silence hung heavily in the air.

_Her daughter? Lily's daughter?_

Without waiting for Snape to properly recover from his shock, Dumbledore flicked his wrist and the door swung open.

"Marie, if you could come inside, please." There was a small tap, her shoes connecting with the floor as she hopped down from her seat.

The Slytherin Head looked behind him to see Marie step into the room cautiously. She had a small, slight build with massive black hair that bordered on the edge of wild, curls and waves everywhere. Some would call it disheveled, but it worked well for the first year.

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" she asked, looking up at her teacher. He looked away, unable to meet at Lily's green eyes. Exactly like Lily's.

_No, please, anything but her daughter. I can't handle it. Anything but this_, thought Snape, fighting the urge to retch._ Not her daughter, please_. Dumbledore, however, was completely calm.

"Not at all, Miss Rogue," he chuckled. "We're simply here to clarify a few things regarding your family tree before students start to ask." Her face fell noticeably and Severus swallowed another wave of nausea. His fault. Any trouble she faced, past or future, could be traced back to his mistake.

"So, what do you need to know, sir? I thought Remus told you everything?" she asked, puzzled.

"Remus Lupin?" managed Snape. She looked up at him excited. His chest tightened as Lily's gaze looked up at him, so happy.

"Yes! He's my guardian, you see. Do you know him?" He gave a weak smirk at her enthusiasm, some of the pain ebbing.

"That I do."

"Miss Rogue," said Dumbledore, holding her attention again. "For your protection, Professor Snape and myself are the only ones who are aware your true history."

Before he could go on any further, she quickly put her two cents into the discussion.

"I can't claim my true family because it would tie me to Harry, right professor? And I...I can't be tied to him." Blue eyes sparkled behind half moon spectacles. Bright girl. Just as Remus said.

"I see that Remus has already informed you," he smiled. "Very well. If you would kindly wait outside, Professor Snape will take you to your common room shortly."

"Yes sir." She kept her green eyes down as she left the lavish office filled with whirling trinkets.

As soon as the door closed, Snape turned on him.

"You had hoped that I would not learn of her? That she would be under Minerva's watch rather than my own?" He was breathing hard and he couldn't decide if it was because he was angry or just plain upset.

"Her _daughter_..." he croaked, throat suddenly dry.

"She's your responsibility now, Severus. You must keep her safe. She is a very valuable girl." He held out a bowl of Lemon Drops and the other shook his head.

"Oh well, more for me." He popped a piece of Muggle candy into his mouth. "Good evening, Severus."

It was quiet as they walked again. His pace was quick and she had to at least double hers to keep up with his long legged stride. He swiftly explained the password and the portrait when they arrived, and it opened on command.

There wasn't much to be said when they entered. He gave her a condensed introduction of the common room and pointed her toward the girl's dormitories. Without another word, he left. Leaving her to stand awkwardly by the portrait hole.

Once he was gone for certain, the chatter started up again and rose to the ceilings as it had before Snape had arrived.

"You're Marie Rogue, right?" asked a tall upper class man, shaking her hand. "I'm Marcus Flint, one of the Prefects. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Samantha Torrez. She's the blonde girl with the ponytail over there," he specified, pointing her out in the crowd. Marie nodded in understanding.

"Oh, thank you," she answered while fiddling with a lock of hair. "That's awfully nice of you."

He gave her a smile, allowing her to notice some of his crooked teeth and he clapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, we Slytherins have to stick together, right?" She laughed and agreed.

He gave her another pat before returning to his friends. She saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle becoming familiar with some other students, most likely family friends as he had once said before. So, she took the opportunity and made her way up to the girl's dormitory.

Five four-poster beds were hung with deep forest green curtains while their trunks had already been brought up and placed at the foot of the beds. While she put on her plaid pajamas (quickly, since the room was currently empty) she noticed that their quarters had a small fireplace, but no windows. Now that she thought about it, she could remember breaching the lower floors as she followed Snape earlier. Did that mean that they were underground?

Her heart raced in excitement. How _brilliant_.

"Hello."

Marie jumped a good foot in the air and spun in a tight circle to see a girl walking further into the room. As she towel dried her hair, the wide eyed girl was able to see how tall she was. The other had a good four or so inches on her, not that she was very tall to begin with or anything.

"H-hello." She quickly swallowed her stutter. _This is the time to make friends_, she told herself. _You'll get nowhere in life without friends. So buck up!_

"My name's Millicent Bulstrode, but most just call me Millie." Marie nodded, remembering her from the Sorting. Millie rummaged around her trunk, fishing out a hairbrush.

"Marie Rogue. I'm afraid I don't have any nicknames of sorts." She took a seat on her bed, swinging her legs once more. "It's very nice to meet you, Millie."

"Likewise." She paused to deal with a nasty tangle. "So, what happened at the feast? Were you in trouble? Everyone saw you leave with Snape." She wasn't being rude, simply curious which was normal since she had left the feast in a questionable manner. Marie busied herself by petting Happy's fur.

"Oh no, I wasn't in trouble," she laughed. "There was some sort of confusion with my schedule was all. As soon as I got there, they had it all worked out and sent me on my way." She gave another soft laugh so to smooth over the lie, and Millie seemed to go along with it well enough.

Oddly enough, the two ended up chatting until the other girls decided to turn in for the night. When the lights were snuffed out, Marie rolled over in her bed with her comforter to her chin and she smiled to herself.

She could like Slytherin. Remus must have had just a bad class with her House is all.

If she dreamed, she couldn't remember it.

* * *

**REVIEW! Seriously, reviews motivate me and I am very interested to hear what you folks have to say about this piece.**


	4. The Potions Master

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Three-The Potions Master**

To Marie's delight, her first week went rather well in her opinion. It also helped that she found herself absolutely enthralled with all of her classes. Well, maybe not History of Magic, that was a terrible bore as Professor Binns, a ghost professor, had the tendency to drone on in a monotonous voice.

On Wednesday, at midnight, she was able to bypass the House curfew and go to the top of the Astronomy Tower, where she learned the names of constellations and falling stars.

Three times a week they went out to Greenhouse One behind the castle to study Herbology, which was taught by a dumpy little witch, Professor Sprout. She taught them how to take care of all of the strange and exotic plants and fungi that grew in the house, and explained their uses in the magical world. The most interesting thing that had happened yet was that a Violent Violet had latched its teeth like petals around Goyle's finger and it took the whole Slytherin table and Professor Sprout to pry it off of him, since magic would hurt it. The Hufflepuffs sure got a good laugh.

However, she was especially enjoying Charms with Professor Flitiwick and Transfiguration with McGonagall. She almost fully transfigured her match into a needle and she could have sworn that McGonagall looked a tiny bit impressed. She didn't say anything, but she softly reprimanded her wrist movement and awarded a few points to her House. Marie could have cheered, but thought that it would be inappropriate, so she simply thanked her teacher and smiled to herself.

Finally, Friday rolled around and she was excited for her final subject to begin at last. Potions.

"Double Potions today," recited Marie, checking her schedule for the umpteenth time. It was breakfast, just after the morning post. Nothing from Remus yet, but she did get a letter from Madame Malkin and Captain Tess, both of which said that they missed her terribly and expect to hear wonderful stories when she returns for Christmas. Captain Tess had been away on Ministry business when she left for school, but it was nice to hear from her nonetheless.

"Yeah, but it's with the Gryffindors," reminded Millie, sulking slightly.

Gryffindors.

Marie stole a glance over her shoulder, using a curtain of wavy hair as a cover. She could see Harry talking to a red headed boy, whom Draco claims is a worthless Weasley (later, she found out that his name was Ron), and they both looked as if they were worried about something. She flinched and immediately looked away when they turned in her direction.

"I heard we're having flying lessons soon," commented Millie, poking at her sausage with her fork. She looked a little pale at the thought of flying, so Marie quickly changed the topic. She was slightly excited about flying, but it would be better to talk about something more pleasant for Millie.

"So, are you looking forward to Potions then? I'm really interested." She seemed to perk up at that, busying herself with pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Yes, I also want to find out how Snape reacts to this year's Gryfffindors. He favors Slytherin, you know." Marie's eyebrows raised in question. Did he now?

"Really?"

Potions took place in one of the (more than usual) gloomier, darker dungeons. Items pickled in jars glowed eerily and Marie scooted her chair closer to Millie who did the same. A rat in a jar floated about until it rotated and looked at her with its dead beady eyes and she looked away firmly. The room was dimly lit with floating candles and Marie prayed that they wouldn't die out. It was awkwardly quiet as the Slytherins and Gryffindors sat together.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and she automatically sat up straighter as the lights flickered. There was a loud "swoosh" as Professor Snape's cloak cut through the air like a knife as he made his way up to the front of the room. With an abrupt about face, he turned to glare at the class. Marie kept her hands in her lap in order to stop their shaking.

Similar to Professor Flitwick, he took roll call and came to a stop at a specific name. The name that always held attention no matter what.

"Oh yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new...celebrity." Draco and his friends sniggered behind their hands while Marie simply sighed. _Here it goes, the focus of the class will now fixate itself to Harry_, she though somewhat bitterly. She really didn't want him to interrupt the class she was specifically looking forward to. Harry slouched and tried to flatten his bangs.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." His voice was quiet, but it held the rapt attention of the entire class. Marie's excitement sparked at the idea of this "art".

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly, simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The entire room was silent.

"Potter!" The Slytherin and Gryffindor both jumped at the change in the teacher's voice as he rounded on Harry.

"What would I get if I added powdered root asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_The sleeping potion, Draught of the Living Dead_, Marie answered in her head. It was in the first chapter of Draughts in the Potions book.

"I don't know, sir," answered Harry.

"Tut, tut, clearly fame isn't everything," drawled Snape, a smirk tugging a his lips. His dark eyes glanced about the room, ignoring Hermione Granger's raised hand. He caught sight of Marie peeking over her shoulder and an idea sparked.

"Miss Rogue, can you answer the question I just asked Mr. Potter?"

She was startled that he had called on her even though she hadn't raised her hand, but she nodded anyway.

"Yes sir. Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would allow you to create the sleeping potion, Draught of the Living Dead."

Classmates turned heads in surprise and Snape's smirk stretched. Perfect.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin." He turned back to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to fetch me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." He sneered. _A little sibling competition couldn't hurt_, thought Snape as he turned to the sister. Once more, he ignored Hermione's hand.

"Miss Rogue?"

She nodded again. "A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat. It's used to cure a person from most poisons, sir."

"Excellent. Another five points. Thought you didn't have to open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry sunk further into his seat while Hermione stood blatantly with her hand in the air, as if the teacher couldn't see her.

"One last time, Mr. Potter," he sighed. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? Or do I need to ask Miss Rogue again?"

It was quiet again as Harry tried to think of answer a question he didn't understand. Hermione was practically frantic, waiting to be called upon.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said quietly. "But I think Hermione does. Why don't you try her?" Some people laughed, but Snape did not find it amusing in the slightest.

"Sit down," he snapped at the girl. He stormed back to the front of the room, calling over his shoulder.

"Miss Rogue, the answer if you would."

"Y-yes sir. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, it just has more than one name. It can also be called aconite, sir."

"Another five points." The room was silent and Snape sighed irritably.

"Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"' As students scrambled for ink and parchment, multiple kids asked Marie to repeat the answers she had given.

"And I'll be taking a point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Marie couldn't help but feel victorious, having outshined the famous Harry Potter.

For the rest of the class period, they worked on making a potion to cure boils. It was rather simple and straight forward in Marie's opinion, but there were a few students struggling. The prime example of the day was Neville Longbottom, the boy just a table over from her and Millie.

Professor Snape had been commenting on how Draco's stewed horns looked, an example to those who were failing, when the green smoke billowed and a loud hiss was heard. Poor Neville had managed to turn Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob of metal and the potion was spilling onto the floor, pooling around people's feet and burning into the soles of their shoes. Millie and Marie had to hop onto their worktable as the acid at the wooden legs, making it wobble.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, the potion vanishing with a wave of his hand. Marie wondered how he could do magic without words or a wand. She couldn't remember seeing Remus do such a thing without at least the aid of his wand.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville couldn't answer due to the angry boils that sprouted over his nose and hands from the potion soaking him.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing," he spat at Seamus. When he turned around to blame and Harry and Ron for Neville's mishap, Marie was quick to busy herself with finishing their potion. She tried to block out the yelling, the volume unnerved her, made her jumpy.

"Marie?" spoke Millie, making her flinch. The taller girl examined her partner, trying to figure out what had caused the skittish change in behavior. "Are you all right?"

She pulled her hair from her ponytail and gave a soft smile, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yelling just bothers me is all. No worries," she laughed. Millie raised an eyebrow and clapped her back as the bell rang.

"I have a question for Professor Snape. So, I'll see you in Transfiguration," explained Marie, gathering her books. She smiled and agreed, waving as she left.

* * *

_That Longbottom boy will be the death of me_, sighed Snape as he took a seat during his free period. No one was suppose to blunder the potion to that degree; he nearly lost half his classroom. The potion had been simple and to think how they would increase in difficulty throughout the year. He sighed loudly again and turned in his seat, looking for his next lesson plans. Yes, fifth years would have a rough lesson in order to give them a taste of their upcoming O.W.L. exams, that would be fitting.

Not to mention that the potion could have harmed his students. If Rogue had been harmed during his first class, Dumbledore would surely have his wand by this point. He rubbed the back of his neck as his thought about his new ward.

Rogue. What an odd surname. Why not go by Lupin, or even Evans? Perhaps not Evans, that would be too simple, but why wouldn't Remus want to claim her? Strange. She couldn't possibly understand the depth to the name when she chose it. If she chose it at all, it may have been Lupin's idea.

Well, perchance she could have, she was a bright girl, as she demonstrated in class that day. She could be well aware of the name's real meaning.

Rogue. Alone. Broken off. Independent. Cast away. Wanderer. Solace. Outcast. Loner.

_She did very well in class_, he mused, tipping back in his seat. She didn't even scare as he towered over them, observing their work. When she had answered the question while her brother could not, she had put on an excellent show. Highlighting Slytherins and demoting Gryffindors. The only intelligent Gryffindor would have to be Granger, though she was obnoxious by standing and waving her hand like a fool.

Though he couldn't show her too much favor. He grumbled under his breath. Dumbledore would blame the attention on Lily's influence, which wouldn't be completely unfathomable. Rogue had plenty of time to develop into her own character.

* * *

She ran down the hall while searching for the Transfiguration room at the same time in order to evade tardiness. She couldn't believe that her simple question with Professor Snape had taken so much out of her travel time, she really should have asked for a pass. Breathing fast, she rounded the next corner while checking over her shoulder to make sure that she hadn't missed a room, which was a mistake on her part

A foot was held out in her path and she didn't know what hit her until she looked up from the floor, knees and hands throbbing from trying to catch herself. A group of boys were laughing hysterically, holding their sides and doubling over. Gryffindors. Marie felt as if her face was on fire with embarrassment. As she tried to scramble and pick up all of her supplies that she had spilled, a shrill, threatening voice was heard.

"How _dare _you?" Marie lifted her head up to see a girl with short black hair and a Slytherin tie storm up to the boys, every footstep a stomp. "You good for _nothing_, absolutely _worthless _piles of dragon dung! Don't you have something better to do than to pick on someone smaller than you? Well? Answer me!"

She was gaining the attention of the entire hall and even the next corridor over she was so loud. A few scowls could be seen on fellow House mates' faces as they made their way over, ready to back up their family. An older girl helped Marie to her feet while another pulled out his wand, ready to start something.

"Let me through!" called someone, pushing through the throng of student. "I am a Prefect!" Percy Weasley broke through to the center of the crowd and did his best to get everyone's attention while fixing his glasses that had gone askew.

"Nothing's going on here! Return to your classes!" ordered Percy. When no one would break their glare with the opposite House, he sighed and yelled again. "Everyone will proceed to their next class or else I'll be docking points! And yes, Seamus, even from my own House. Now, everyone start moving!"

The short haired girl gave a snooty "Hmph!" before turning cleanly on her heel. She linked arms with Marie and pulled her forward, away from the people and toward her intended class.

"Th-thank you," said Marie, looking at the girl somewhat incredulously. She gave another "hmph".

"Don't pay those boys any mind," she told her. "They're just daft and jealous of you is all. Just because you're smarter than them." Marie continued to stare, confused. The girl gave a sly smile.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, by the way," she said.

"Marie Rogue." Pansy raised an eyebrow, humored.

"Well, duh. I already knew that one."

* * *

**REVIEW! Like always, I love hearing your reviews and thoughts!**


	5. The Catalyst

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Four-The Catalyst**

The morning post came early that grey day, flooding the arched ceiling with a mass of differently colored birds. Draco's elegant messenger came and landed on his arm, the large wings almost knocking over Marie's goblet of pumpkin juice. It was delivering yet another box of sweets from his mother. If she continued to mollycoddle him to this degree for the next six years, they would most likely have to roll him out into the wizarding world. She giggled at the thought of a rolly polly Draco.

Since Pansy wasn't sitting on this side of the young Malfoy, Marie took the opportunity to run a few fingers through the bird's feathers, much to the pompous bird's delight. After a quick check to make sure no one was paying too much attention, she fed the pet a piece of marmalade toast, narrowingly avoiding her tender fingertips. A loud hoot caught her off guard and she quickly turned to see a tawny owl sitting in front of her, holding its leg out expectantly. A professional postal owl was here for her. Her green eyes widened in surprise.

As she fiddled with the tie holding the letter in its place, Draco noticed that she had mail. For Marie, it was strange for her to receive letters. While everyone had letters from home, family, and friends, the dark haired girl had received none whatsoever from her guardian, though a letter from her employer and some she called "the Captain". She didn't seem to bothered by the lack of communication, she was always upbeat when others got mail instead of her.

"Who's it from, Rogue?" he asked, obviously curious. He sent his own bird off to the Owlery and proceed to scoot closer and look over her shoulder.

"It's from Remus," she confirmed by checking the envelope. A smile pulled at her lips as her eyes softened. "You can call me, Marie, you know," she chided for the umpteenth time. He simply shrugged.

"Is that a public postal owl?" he asked.

It was her turn to shrug. "Most likely. Neither of us have an owl of our own."

He looked absolutely flabbergasted. "_No owl?_" She tore through the seal with a clean butter knife that had been sitting nearby.

"Sure. Remus is always at work, I'm here now and neither of us have a lot of time to write," she reasoned, despite the light crack in her voice. "Not to mention that they're expensive."

His grey eyes couldn't seem to pull away from her, mouth ajar. She pursed her lips, slightly miffed.

"It's rude to stare, and leave your mouth open for that matter." Blinking, he closed his mouth and directed his stare to the owl that was calmly waiting.

"But a public postal owl," he started. He tilted his head as if studying it, still confused. She gave a light laugh.

"What's all the excitement over an owl for anyway?" He frowned and looked back at the owl.

"Well, aren't they _dirty_?" he whispered, as if the bird would take offense to his gossip. Marie raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smile.

"Please Draco, it's about as dirty as your bird," she laughed. His eyes rounded at the idea of his own pet being dirty. He mumbled something about writing to his mother about the pet's cleanliness, to which Marie just shook her head and focused on her acquired letter.

It only took a few moments for her to skim the writing and she hadn't noticed that her hand had clenched, crumpling one side of the parchment. Though Draco had, oddly enough.

"You all right, Rogue?" he asked. "You look a bit pale."

The paper crumpled in her hand fully as she swung her legs over the bench and made her way out of the Great Hall. The hallways were empty and she took refuge behind a pillar, smoothing the letter out against her skirt. She held her breath as she brought the print to her eye level again, praying that she had just misread it the first time.

"_Dear Marie,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and not too homesick. How are you finding Hogwarts? I hope your classes are going well, with all that extra reading you did over the summer I'm sure you're outstanding. How are you enjoying Gryffindor? McGonagall was the Head in my school days, is she still? I'm interested to hear how you are enjoying everything._

_ Write back soon and I miss you._

_**Remus**__**.**_"

Marie's heart pounded against her chest, beneath the green Slytherin tie she wore. She completely forgot about telling Remus what House she was Sorted into. Wasn't there some notification letter sent out to all of the parents after the Sorting? Or did every student write home to brag about their House?

She slumped to the floor, back against the pillar for support. The letter shook in her hands and she drew her knees closer to her chest, having difficulty in breathing in regular patterns. Her thick black hair fell in front of her shoulders, some of the shorter layers clinging to her cheeks.

"He thinks...I'm in Gryffindor," she whispered. Guilt flooded her system, making her shoulders shake and she accidentally made a tear in the lower corner of the parchment. The color left her face and she bowed her head, stomach rolling. "I feel ill..."

She couldn't possibly tell him. Never. Not with the way he and her dad spoke against them. It was like she was a traitor. A Potter Slytherin, such a slap in the face to her family tree. Even if she was having a good time and making some friends, would Remus see it that way? Would he feel betrayed? All because of some stupid Sorting Hat sorted her into the wrong House.

But the Sorting Hat was never wrong...

"Miss Rogue, classes are scheduled to begin in precisely five minutes and you appear ill-prepared," came a drawling voice. Marie jumped to her feet, startled silly by her own teacher. She quickly fixed her uniform and stuffed the letter into her robe pocket.

"S-sorry Professor, I hadn't noticed the time." She brushed off the backside of her robe and took off down the hallway to gather her books. Pansy caught sight of her and laced arms with her, prattling on about her disappearance act.

Snape's dark eyes caught sight of her pale complection and panicked expression. He quickly concluded that the letter was the cause, either that or an unfriendly schoolmate. She was his responsibility, but first years were prone to delicate emotions and homesickness. He simply assumed that was the cause and he continued on his way.

* * *

Flying lessons. Flying lessons with Slytherin and Gryffindor first years which meant that something was bound to happen.

Marie stood between Millie and Pansy as the other classmates picked out their broom of choice. Pansy simply sighed as if she were bored and admired her well trimmed nails, while Millie kept checking her watch, as if her will could make time move faster. On the other hand, Marie was very excited about flying. She herself had never flown before but she had seen the clippings in the Daily Prophet of the professional Quidditch teams, and the children and their toy brooms zooming about the narrow streets.

"I hope it's exciting," she said. Millie turned a little green at the thought. "Nervous, Millie? I'm sure it won't be that bad," teased Marie, bumping her playfully.

"I'd rather keep my feet firmly on the ground, thanks," she said, forcing herself to take a breath. "Floating around with my only support being a wooden broom doesn't really help. Oh Merlin's beard," she groaned.

"But it's magic, Millie," awed Marie. "This is like the international symbol for witches, even the Muggles know about us and flying. It's history!"

"Wonderful," she mumbled. "Broom riding history makes me want to throw up. Bloody brilliant."

Madame Hooch marched out onto the field, gaining everyone's immediate attention, Pansy even lowered her nails.

"Listen up, first years!" Both Houses snapped to full alert and she smirked in approval, hawk eyes surveying them all.

"Welcome to Flying Lessons! Now, don't mind what other students have told you, flying is relatively harmless." Millie had to take another breath and stifle a moan. "It's simple and straight forward, so simple that books haven't even been able to properly record the power of flying. That's just a fun fact for you who were relying solely on book knowledge to get you through."

Marie looked away at that one. True, she had looked up what she could on flying, mostly because it was a security thing. If it was in a book, she could learn it. Hasn't failed her yet.

"All right then, everyone stand to the left of your room. Good good, now hold out your right hand and say, "Up,"!"

There was a chorus of different toned "Up"s, some brooms flying, hovering or not even moving. Marie's green eyes widened as her broom came to her hand, drawn to it like a magnet. Millie's was rolling about on the ground while Pansy's lazily rose up to her hand, each one reflecting the owner. Her pulse picked up in excitement as the want for the feeling of raw air on her skin doubled. She focused on Madame Hooch, waiting for the next instruction.

"Now, swing your right leg over-remember to grip with both hands Mr. Finnigan, I won't have any of that one-handed nonsense. Only if your idea of flying is sliding off the back of your broomsticks and breaking your neck, that is." Once everyone was appropriately secured, she gave the last leg of instructions.

"Give a good, firm kick, stay in the air for a moment or two, then lean forward gently to come back down. On my whistle-"

Marie could feel her stomach roll out of sudden nerves. _There isn't any more to the lesson?_ she thought. _I guess the next part is up to us. Alright then, no worries._

"Three...two...one...!"

Before her whistle touched her lips, a broom and student started to rise. Apparently Neville was nervous about being left on the ground and kicked off too early. His round face clearly showed his panic as his broom continued to take him higher, higher than Madame Hooch allowed first years.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom, come down here this instant!" Madame Hooch instructed. He tried to lean forward as the teacher had taught, instead of coming down to land, the broom lurched forward, obviously out of the boy's control.

The entire class followed him on foot with the Quidditch teacher in the lead. The unfortunate Gryffindor's robe had snagged on statue, yanking him from the broom. He hung from the statue's point for a dangerous moment before his robe ripped, dropping him onto the ground in a heap. Madame Hooch kept the class back as she knelt beside him.

"Broken wrist," she tutted, helping him to his feet. She turned to address the class, eyes stern.

"I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, and if any of you leave the ground you'll be on the train back home before you can say "Quidditch"!"

Marie's mouth formed a sympathetic frown. Poor Neville, he seemed to be having a rough time adjusting to Hogwarts. She would pay him a visit after class, she decided.

"Looks like Longbottom forgot his Remembrall." Draco grabbed the glass sphere and tossed it into the air, then caught it without difficulty. "Maybe if he had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass."

Some of the Slytherins laughed, Marie, on the other hand, became furious. Her lips formed a tight line as she marched over to the blonde boy, ready to set him straight.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

Marie whipped her head to the side at the sound of a second voice clashing with her own. There was Harry, mirroring her completely; determined expression, and hand outstretched while gripping the broom with other. They had spoken at the same time, but he hadn't heard her, neither had Malfoy.

"Why don't I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find?" He smoothly rose up into the air on his broom, smirk firmly in place.

As Harry was swinging his leg over the broom, Hermione Granger was trying to talk him out of it. It wasn't enough and he took off. They were too high for Marie to hear the talking, but she really wished that they would come down before everyone got into trouble. Not to mention that they were both probably going to get hurt or lose House points.

Suddenly, Malfoy chucked the Remembrall and Harry waited only a split second before tearing after it. Her breath caught in her throat, and she prayed that he wouldn't get hurt as he approached the small trinket faster and faster. He was too far away, but she saw him flip forward in order to catch the object and avoid crashing into the tower's window simultaneously.

As the Gryffindor's cheered for Harry as he descended, Marie marched up to Malfoy who was only flanked by Goyle for the moment.

"That," she hissed, "was absolutely uncalled for!" His grey eyes widened as she stood face to face with him, one hand on her hip. "The next time _you _fall off a broomstick and break your wrist, I hope someone takes your things and make a game out of it!" She poked his chest, ready to continue her wrath, but she was interrupted by Profesor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter!" Everyone fell silent.

"If you would come with me-class dismissed!" It was quiet as everyone shuffled away from the courtyard, some whispering complaints, while others were gossiping about his impending punishment.

A glint of sunlight caught the Slytherin's attention, and she noticed Neville's Remembrall in the grass. Harry must have dropped it in surprise when McGonagall appeared. After checking to see if anyone was watching, she scooped it up and dropped it in her pocket. She would take it to him now since she extra time due to the early dismissal.

Marie had never been to the Hospital Wing before, so as she started a staircase she realized how ill-informed she was with her directions. Luckily, the ever moving portraits didn't mind directing her there. She thanked them once she travel the rest of the way on her own. They simply laughed and waved her off.

For some reason, she found herself tip toeing into the Hospital Wing, trying not to attract attention to herself. Despite her silence, Madame Pomfrey found and questioned her.

"Well, what seems to be your problem, dear? You look well enough to me, maybe a bit peaky." Marie's face burned in embarrassment as she stuttered her reason for being there.

"N-no, I'm not sick. I w-was just wondering if Neville Longbottom was still here, ma'am." Her Slytherin tie felt like a weight around her neck as the nurse surveyed her. Soon, a smile broke across her face.

"Oh yes, Mr. Longbottom had quite the fall, but don't you worry now, I fixed him right up. Third bed on the left, dear." She mumbled her thanks and shuffled over to one of the many white beds.

"Hi, Neville." He looked up from tying his shoe, surprised and blushed pink when she smiled at him.

"Oh, um, hi Marie."

The Slytherin pulled the Remembrall from her pocket and held it out for him to take, as she explained the story.

"You dropped it when you fell earlier, so I thought I should bring it back to you. You know, in case you needed it for something." Her own cheeks grew warm as their fingers brushed each others as he took it into his hands.

"My Gran really knows how to pick them, huh? A Remembrall because I'm always forgetting things," he said. She gave a light laugh and he smiled sheepishly.

"I guess so. But, how's your arm? Does it still hurt?" she asked. It looked like a normal wrist. Was it no longer broken?

"Nope!" He lifted his wrist and rotated in order to show that it was back in working order. "Madame Pomfrey fixed it in about two minutes."

"Oh good then," she smiled. "I was worried about you." As if on cue, her heart picked up speed and the new found vigor colored her face pink.

"W-well, it's all good now. Um...have you seen Trevor by chance? I think I lost him again..."

"No, I haven't, but if I do I'll send him your way," she promised. Se fiddled with the hem of her vest, looking away. "I guess...I'll see you at dinner then-"

"Oy! Neville!" A group of Gryffindor boys came bustling in, giving Marie the opportunity to sneak out of the room, unnoticed.

Marie had barely taken three full strides down the corridor when she heard a small "ribbet". Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the floor to see a toad hopping to its own speed, minding it's own business. She smiled in recognition. Toads weren't exactly common pets.

"Oh, you must be Trevor!" Bending down, she held out her hands in attempt to catch him. "Come now, Neville needs to know where you are." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and after a few more scuffles, she finally caught the elusive amphibian. She stood up, triumphant and headed back to the doorway of the Hospital Wing.

"-So, what was _she _doing here, Neville?"

"Yeah, was she giving you a hard time, mate?"

Her feet came to an abrupt standstill, barely hidden by the doorway's angle. For whatever reason, she couldn't will herself to move and she was rooted in place. Could they be talking about her? If so, what for?

"What? No, Marie just brought me my Remembrall back, is all. She wanted to...make sure that I was well."

Someone snorted in disbelief.

"You can never trust those bloody Slytherins." The boy spat the name like it was a curse and Marie visibly flinched.

"She probably stole it from Harry. He was the one who got it back from Malfoy, after all."

Her green eyes widened. Now she was a thief? Her heart was pounding and she could feel tears glaze her vision, not yet falling. It was becoming hard to breathe, puffs of breath coming as strangled wheezes.

"She...she was just being nice..."

At least Neville could offer a kind word, she noted.

"C'mon Neville, I'm sure your Gran's told you about them. They're dark wizards-"

At this point, she couldn't bear to listen anymore. She left Trevor in the doorway, where he could be easily seen and she turned heel and made her way down the corridor. _Walk_, she told herself_, walk calmly. Don't cause a scene, don't run..._

Upon hearing the familiar croak, Neville turned and saw Trevor sitting on the tile floor. He jumped out of the bed and moved around his friends in order to catch his pet.

"Trevor! How did you get all the way up here?" he asked. Trevor simply gave him a blank look. He stepped out into the hall to look around. How on earth did the toad even get up here?

He looked to the left and saw Marie walking away, her back to him.

"Marie!" he called, waving with his free hand. It must have been her who brought Trevor to the Hospital Wing, that was very nice of her. She flinched and looked over her shoulder. His smile fell when he saw that she was crying. She broke her gaze and took off down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

"She heard them," he muttered. His shoulders slumped, they really hurt her feelings. He should have told them to stop talking about her, or at least changed the topic.

"I'll apologize at dinner," he told Trevor. The toad croaked. "Really, I will. Just watch me."

Marie flew down the stairs and she didn't even slow down when she entered the Common room, pushing past Draco Malfoy without so much as a whisper of an apology. With a leap, she landed on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest tightly. Her breath caught in her throat and she hiccuped and choked on her sobs.

Is this what it meant to be Slytherin? That everyone would pin the blame on her and her House mates without so much as a proper inquiry? They all just assumed that she had stolen the Remembrall from Harry and that she would be a dark witch. They didn't know her, how could they even begin to fathom that she would go bad?

Would Remus think that? That she was now bad?

She squeezed her eyes shut as a few more tears escaped. No, she couldn't tell Remus. Not ever. He couldn't ever find out about her House. Never.

Marie didn't go to dinner that night, nor did she attend breakfast the following morning.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please, please, review! I always love to hear from you guys!**


	6. Hallowe'en

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Five-Hallowe'en**

The days came and went with the sun, and the weeks started and ended with homework. Marie found herself at home in the library or out beneath the lakeside trees. Hogwarts became comfortable despite the size of the huge castle. She could now find her way around the school without stopping to ask the kind portraits the way, or doubling back.

Then the leaves started to color and fall, and it was finally October. The Witching month.

That day Professor Snape chose the partners for the assignment, to reconstruct the Pepper Piper Potion they had been studying for the last week and a half. The purpose of the Piper potion was to grant instant warmth to the drinker, one sip could keep the person heated for twelve hours. It was a good idea since the weather was starting to lean towards the chill.

That night was Hallowe'en and every first year was excited about the upcoming feast. The namesake holiday for witches and wizards worldwide. It also meant that the older students had cooked up some tastefully scary stories for the younger years or even dared a first year or two to run out and evade the patrolling Prefects for periods of time.

"Weasley and Malfoy..." called out Snape, reading names from his list. "Granger and Bulstrode..." Marie sniggered. Millie was so going to throw a fit at dinner about the arrangement. She and Hermione usually clashed heads when it came to partner work. Professor Flitwick was sure to keep them separated after the Glowing Charm incident.

"Potter and Rogue..." She looked up from her notes so fast she heard a small pop come from her neck_. He did not just say Potter and Rogue. Please, please, tell me he did not just say Potter and Rogue. Why would he say Potter and Rogue?_ she thought desperately. It would be the test for him. Would he recognize her? Notice that they had some sort of relation? Oh Merlin's beard...She wanted him to know, yet she knew he couldn't...

"You have until the end of class. I expect nothing short of a completion grade," drawled the teacher. "You may begin now."

She couldn't quiet her heartbeat as the Boy-Who-Lived moved so to sit next to her. He ruffled his hair before rummaging around in his bag for his notes. She busied herself with getting the dry ingredients and her silver knife ready for the potion. The cauldron was at the proper temperature, content above the small fire.

"So, um, do you know what we're suppose to be doing?" he asked. "I mean, I know what we're suppose to be doing, just, um, not how to do it right is what I mean." He cleared his throat awkwardly, and she gave a small smile in return. She pulled out her notes, then after seeing his handwriting she handed the parchment to him.

"Here. You can read it and I'll do what the instructions say," she shrugged her shoulders. "Then we can still get the teamwork points." He nodded as he read over her writing.

"This is really good," he commented. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and pushed her sleeves up. He looked at her a moment longer, as if trying to remember something to say. When he couldn't remember, he simply shook his head and turned back to the paper, missing her crestfallen expression.

"Thanks."

Oddly enough, they were a rather peaceful team, unlike Millie and Hermione as they fussed back and forth as to whose idea was better. Harry read the instructions as Marie complied without error. The room grew stuffy as the smoke rose from all of the cauldrons, creating a hazy fog.

"All right, the last step," coughed Marie, stirring the potion with eight counterclockwise rotations. "Hurry, I'm almost done stirring."

He set the parchment down and took off his glasses. "All this smoke is clouding my glasses. I can't read a thing," he said, trying to rub the steam off with his sleeve. As she neared the eighth rotation, she snatched up the notes and scanned for the final step. As soon as she had stirred for the eighth time, she dropped three unicorn hairs into the brew and awed as the liquid changed from the murky black into a dull red color.

"All right, we're done!" cheered Marie. They each shared a grin as the potion was stabilized, but the glory was cut short as a dark shadow loomed over them.

"How _typically _Gryffindor," sneered Snape. He walked around their table, examining every inch of their work. Luckily, Marie had cleaned up what they didn't need earlier in the process, the only thing left out was their knife, notes and a few vials. Not too cluttered, in her opinion, but to the professor it may be unsatisfactory. He came to a stop, so to face them fully.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, how many times were you to stir the potion before adding the unicorn hairs?" he tested. He looked down his crooked nose and waited for the answer. "Without the aid of Miss Rogue's notes, if you don't mind." Harry ruffled his hair again as he tried to remember the rotations.

_Eight, eight, eight!_ Marie pleaded in her mind, hands curling into fists. _Just say eight!_

"Um, I believe it was...eight, sir. Eight times," Harry finally answered. Marie released the breath she had been holding. That was too close.

"Eight times in what direction, Mr. Potter? Your answer was vague, to say the least." Both of their faces blanched at the two part question.

"Um, clockwise?" he guessed. Marie looked away, predicting the teacher's mocking voice that would come into play.

Snape smirked. "Next time I give an assignment, I expect you to be able to follow the instructions without having another student carry your weight. This will be a zero for you, Potter due to your lack of contribution. Now clean up the rest of this mess." He turned his back and started to leave. "Miss Rogue, you are dismissed."

Sensing that the good mood was long gone, the dark haired girl quickly gathered her books into her bag. Without sparing her brother a second glance, she called out to Pansy and Millie who were also heading for the door.

Since the first years had just learned the Levitating Charm, Professor Flitwick gave them the opportunity to practice (for those who wished to) out in the Great Hall to help decorate for the feast. They were only permitted to hang and suspend light objects such as cobwebs, spiders, and sprinkle dust and glitter by tapping their wands three times. Millie and Marie both volunteered to help decorate while Pansy whined that it would be a terrible bore. Simple to say that Pansy was dosed in dust and glitter whenever the chance was given.

The short professor, on the other hand, was allowed to conjure up millions of black bats and could enchant the frightfully carved pumpkins, making them rise toward the magicked arch-ceiling. Draco and his friends did not offer to help set up, instead they found their true calling in distracting those who were working. Bumping into Marie just before the floating object reached its destination, was Draco's favorite.

After the fourth bump and near miss, Marie finally had enough. "Draco, you prat!" she scolded.

"Language, Rogue," he tutted, holding a finger to his lips. Her face flamed as some of the other students turned to look. She took another breath and with a flip of her wrist, she sent the cobweb into his face with impressive accuracy.

"Ugh! Get it off me! Get it off!" he screeched, trying to wipe it off with his sleeves. Crabbe and Goyle could only stand at his side, uselessly lifting their arms in attempt to help. Marie simply whistled a tune as she continued with her job, Millie and Pansy both laughing and holding their sides.

At least Draco seemed to be in a better mood than he was a few days ago, she noted. She could clearly recall his face when Harry received the package with the morning post. It was obviously a broom, the packaging paper did nothing to camouflage that fact. Jealousy was practically rolling off the blonde boy in waves. Thankfully, she and Pansy had tag teamed to distract him, asking about his father's rank in the Ministry of Magic and the recent package his mother had sent him. Unfortunately, they couldn't hold his focus for long and they didn't cut him off in time. He confronted Harry and Ron with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, thick arms crossed over their chests. The argument quickly dissolved when Professor Flitwick came up to them, so Marie took the chance and tugged the three Slytherin boys away.

How troublesome.

* * *

Thunder and lightning clashed overhead, splaying across the Great Hall's ceiling, a window to the outside world. The carved pumpkins glowed ominously overhead and the bats made chittering sounds as they swooped low, brushing the tops of some students hair. Everyone was laughing and having fun, the spirit of Hallowe'en high. The Bloody Baron sliced through the table with his ghost blade, chains rattling. Candy mice darted across the tabletop, weaving around the plates of food, only stopped by the occasional snatching hand. Chatter and talk rose to the ceilings, laughter echoed throughout the castle. There was so much food and fun, Marie was sad that she had to leave for a single moment. But her bladder demanded her immediate attention.

She decided to avoid the first floor bathroom, the smell was something to be cautious of and besides, the next one was a mere hallway up. No big deal. Her footsteps made loud tapping sounds in the empty hall; everyone who was anyone was at the feast, leaving the rest of the castle silent. She had barely rounded the corner when her body failed to move forward, reacting faster than her brain could process. Slowly, wide green eyes looked up at the lumbering figure, pulse pounding noisily under her skin, jaw slowly dropping in horror.

It was absolutely humongous, especially when compared to the thin frame first year. Twelve feet at least with a huge boulder like body and a small bald head. It's skin was a dull granite grey and it smelled of something foul. It had short, thick legs like tree trunks and flat horned feet. In his hand was a giant club that dragged along the ground because his arms were too long for his body, disproportionate.

_A mountain troll_, classified Marie, eyes wide and unblinking. A mountain troll was roaming the halls of Hogwarts. How it got there could be answered another time, what she needed to focus on was getting out of the immediate area. Slowly, ever so slowly, she took a step backwards, hoping to stay unnoticed. The suit of armor clambered behind her as she miscalculated her step and the troll's snout swung in her direction, now aware. The floor shook as it advanced and when it's club broke into the wall just above her head, her motive to run finally kicked in.

Thunderous footsteps followed her easily despite her sprint. She fumbled for her wand in her robe pocket; she was a witch wasn't she? She needed to defend herself! But she was a first year, and first years do _not _go up against trolls! Especially mountain trolls! She wracked her memory for a helpful spell.

"_Flippindo_!" she blurted, whipping her wand in his direction. The spell bounced off it's skin, harmless. Why, oh why, didn't Quirrell teach them more powerful defensive spells yet?

"_Flippindo_!" Still, the burst of light bounced away upon contact. It roared and swung its club, only missing because she dove down the short staircase instead of staying upright, rolling into a heap ungracefully. The club fell down beside her head and she could feel the marble bits fly across her face, cutting and splitting her skin.

Adrenaline raced through her veins vehemently and Marie was on her feet again, never minding the bleeding injuries. She hung a quick left, determined to get to the Great Hall so to get help. Dumbledore, a teacher, a Prefect, someone!

Suddenly, a man with a menacing black cloak stormed down the hall and Marie felt relief soar at the sight of her Head of House.

"Professor! The troll-" He dashed past her without sparing her a glance. She spun quickly to see him enter a corridor, one that did not lead to the troll.

"Professor?" she called, voice faltering.

"Slytherins, this way! Follow me and stay close everyone!" Her spirits perked up at the sound of familiarity. Immediately, she spotted Millie and Pansy in the crowd, just behind Draco and his friends and her feet numbly led her to them. They bombarded her with hushed questions, but she held a finger to her lips to quiet them as her hands and knees shook. If she spoke she wasn't quite sure if she could keep her stomach steady.

Marcus Flint, Prefect, took head count as the entire House assembled into the common room by lead of Samantha Torrez. Without looking away or missing a beat, he pulled Marie out of the line and positioned her by his side. She was confused at first, but then the fact the she was bleeding via the face became apparent.

"All right, everyone. No one's allowed to leave and curfew's in effect starting now. We'll wait for Professor Snape to fill us in, but until then, continue with your business," instructed Marcus. There was an agreement nod from the other Prefect as the students started to to talk and move around, each person wondering about the troll.

"And you," he took Marie by the arm, leading her towards the washroom. "Let's get you cleaned up before anyone else sees."

The Slytherin Quidditch captain instructed her to take a seat as he wet a small hand towel with warm water. Marie complied without a word, trying to focus on stilling her shaking hands, which appeared to be a difficult task. He turned back to her and lowered himself to her height.

"So, what's your story?" he asked, gently pressing the towel to a cut. She flinched at the contact, eyes tearing up.

"Troll," she whispered. _No point in trying to cover it up_, she reasoned. He gave her an incredulous look and his tone was serious.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?"

She furrowed her brow, returning the look. "The dungeon? No, I met it on the way to the loo. Why would it be in the dungeons?"

"Well, that's what Quirrell told everyone at dinner," he answered with a shrug. Before she had time to ponder the inaccurate information, he touched another cut and a tear rolled. He sighed.

"Well, this is really all I can do. You'll have to see Pomfrey for her to close them, at least they're clean now. No worries for infections." He got up to rinse the pale blood from the towel as she gingerly touched her cheek.

"H-how come you knew what to do?" she asked softly, voice still shaky. He gave a smile, showing some of his crooked teeth.

"You get pretty trashed on the Quidditch field, you kind of learn the basics. If I didn't do anything, it'd be a real pain in the arse later," he laughed. She nodded and got to her feet.

"Thank you for your help," she said as she left. He shrugged.

"No problem, kid."

Marie had hardly stepped into the common room when Millie and Pansy both pulled her over onto the couch, unable to wait any longer. Pansy gave a flip of her hair before she spoke.

"Just _what_ is going on, Marie Rogue?! One minute you're at dinner, the next we can't find you anywhere as we were led out of the Hall because of the troll, and _then _you're covered in blood after roaming the halls!" demanded Pansy, voice rising near the end.

"Oy, keep it down," hushed Millie. Marie hung her head, framed by her curtains of dark hair. She sniffled once and then she couldn't stop the tears from rolling. Millie rubbed her back as she tried to cover for Pansy's blunt question.

"We were just worried is all, Marie. You just vanished and then you reappear hurt. It gave us a good scare," she explained. Pansy held her hands, swinging them lightly, to make her look up. She gave a goofy face and Marie giggled. After catching her breath, she filled them in about the troll, and how it was no where near the dungeons, just wandering about the castle.

"Bloody hell, you're lucky to be alive! Most sane wizards don't go up against full mountain trolls!" trilled Pansy. She gave a weak smile as Millie insisted upon re-checking the cuts, tilting her head this way and that.

"Can't say I went up against it, technically. I ran as fast as I could back to the Hall," she laughed.

The portrait hole opened up and the students froze where they were, silent. Severus Snape was out of breath but as composed and chillingly in control as ever. He looked down his crooked nose at everyone as they all gave him their full attention.

"The troll," he began, "has been taken care. Schedules will proceed as planned and the remainders of the feast will be brought up momentarily." His eyes swept the scene, stopping at Marie and her friends, the red cuts on her fair skin standing out. She shrunk a little under his gaze, feeling very small.

"Miss Rogue, if you would come with me." She nodded and followed after him, trying not to disturb her new found bruises. Her back was turned as Draco took her spot on the couch asking questions.

Once again, it was awkwardly quiet as they walked down the hallway. The potions master was indeed out of breath and he wasn't walking as briskly as he usually did, Marie could keep pace with him. _In fact_, she noticed, _he's limping_. He kept his face carefully clear, the only exception being the furrowing of his brow.

"Did the troll get you too, sir?" Marie asked, looking up at him. His gaze whipped to meet hers, startling quick.

"What are you talking about, Miss Rogue?" He seemed on edge now, and she thought her words over carefully. Swallowing thickly, she tried not to stumble over her words too much as she lowered her eyes.

"I-I was just wondering how you hurt your leg, sir."

He sighed. "Look at me when you are addressing me," instructed the teacher. "Whatever your question happens to be, I expect proper manners from my House, Miss Rogue. Do not forget that." She nodded and with difficulty, she brought his eyes back into her line of vision.

"Yes sir." A small pause bubbled as she thought of something else to speak of, avoiding the uneasy topic of his leg. "Sir, why doesn't the Knockback Jinx work on trolls?"

He had no pause with his answer. "Troll skin is much tougher and it has the tendency to reflect some simple spells. It is impervious to the Knockback Jinx for certain. Hasn't Quirrell taught you that yet?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "The best way to handle a troll would be to aim for their eyes, rendering them blind or to even knock them out cold is an option. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why my jinx didn't work is all," she asked, forgetting to filter the information. Her forgetfulness was immediately realized.

"Your jinx-" He turned on her, quickly enough to make his robe flare out, just outside the Hospital Wing. "What in Merlin's good name do you mean by _your _jinx, Miss Rogue? I would choose my words carefully if I were you." Her mind fell blank as she quickly stammered out her story.

"I-I was on my to the loo when I met the t-troll, and then I tr-tried to fight back, but my j-jinx wouldn't work." Her foot took a frightened step back, away from Snape. Her green eyes wavered as she managed to look back up at him.

"D-didn't you see me, Professor? I-I tried to tell you about the troll, b-but you must not have heard me..." It was hard to hide the hurt in her tone, but judging by his stunned expression, he hardly noticed or heard her.

Without another word, he marched her over to the infirmary and gained Madame Pomfrey's attention with a vague wave.

"Just take a seat here, dear," she instructed, patting a white bed. Marie's body obeyed while her mind barely heard her. Snape gave her one last look, one she couldn't describe or understand. Almost, say she had the chance, and courage, she might have asked him to stay with her. Maybe he could have explained why she couldn't stop shaking, or maybe even why that look of his had frightened her. Her will reached out to him, but his black robes had already vanished around the corner. He didn't come back.

"Does it hurt, dear?" asked the nurse. Another tear dripped as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she whispered. The older woman gave a reassuring smile and patted her knee.

"You've had a long day. What you need is a good rest," she recommended. Marie just nodded, not really hearing her. What she needed was to talk to Captain Tess, she always knew what to do. She really ought to write to her.

"May I leave?" she asked. Her wand waved over her face one more time, cleaning up the last of the scrapes.

"Of course, but straight to bed with you." Marie thanked her and walked back to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus hissed as the pain of his leg shocked him again. Only after much swearing and trial was he able to make it to his private quarters at long last. He discarded his robe to the side with a toss, where it landed on the top of a small bookcase. Gingerly, he sat in his plush armchair and with a breath he regarded the damage. He swore again.

Large puncture wounds dotted his leg, much thanks to the large three headed beast of Hagrid's. Wild, chomping jaws lunged for him while he was trying to decide which head was the immediate threat. His hesitation had nearly cost a vital limb.

And his clouded focus had also caused the dismissal of his injured student. He hadn't even seen her there, and she was the sole other person in the hall. She had barely outran a full grown troll, cheating death for the moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to take a deep breath. The inhale and exhale were shaky and he felt like screaming.

Why would Dumbledore give him the additional job of protecting her? He couldn't be there every moment of everyday, he had his own matters to attend to. How much longer could he take the responsibilities? This role was sure to be the straw that will break his back..

Not to mention it would be soon that Albus would want a report from him. Would he keep memories of Marie as well? Merlin's beard, he needed a firewhiskey and an undisturbed night of sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW! As usual, it's like a practiced fire drill now. Review review, so I can hear your thoughts! Have a good day!**


	7. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain. Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Six-Gryffindor Versus Slytherin**

October changed to crisp November and excitement flew like sparks throughout the Hogwarts grounds. Rivalries became more apparent some even blocking up corridors that had to be settled with diligent Prefects like Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Houses held onto their members all the tighter, springing at the opportunity for an argument or heated comment. Older students whispered strategies and placed bets while the younger ones made flags and banners, trying out their newly acquired spells.

Quidditch season. The most popular sport in the wizarding world, drawing the entire focus of the school. Even the teachers put their two cents in.

Marie was practically glowing with excitement as the first official game drew near. She had taken the offered opportunity of watching their House team practice, in awe of the speed and blurring colors. Their vigor for the game was almost contagious, her leg would start to bounce, as if she could spontaneously leap and fly with them. Even a pang of jealousy hit now and then. Too bad first years weren't allowed to try out for the team. _Maybe next year_, she mused. She had written to Remus every now and again, to keep him updated of what was happening. Grades, activities, people (first names only) and the Gryffindor information she had gathered on the sly. He was positively thrilled with the fact that Harry was the youngest Seeker in a hundred years, even his dad couldn't top that one.

_Our dad_, she corrected when she read the letter. _He's our dad_. Remus tended to do that, address James Potter as only Harry's father, and not hers as well. Also, she had written to Tess, filling her in about schoolwork, friends and the troll on Hallowe'en. She could tell Tess anything, though she still was reluctant about revealing her House to her. Maybe if she could get a reading on her opinion of Slytherin, then maybe she would confide in the captain.

"We are going to _cream_, Gryffindor," promised Marcus Flint at breakfast. The game would be starting in just a few hours and the energy was already tangible. Marie also noted that most of the Quidditch players picked at their meals, not really in the mood to eat. Taking a look at the Great Hall as a whole, she saw that the other team wasn't eating well either. She giggled at the similarity, fiddling with her fingers as they drummed in excitement.

As they crossed the courtyard to reach the field, Millie noticed her thrill.

"Jeez, Marie, you're practically shaking," she teased. The dry grass crunched under their feet and Pansy wrinkled her nose as she daintily skipped over a puddle of mud. Marie could only grin.

"I can't help it! I've never been to a real Quidditch match before!" Pansy gave her an incredulous look.

"Where have you been? Under a rock?" she asked. The smaller girl only laughed.

The wind whipped everyone's scarves and banners into a frenzy as they waited for the match to start. Marie was glad that she had her green and silver headband in, so to contain some of whipping hair that whirled about her face and those near her. Green eyes were wide with anticipation as the players took the field, scarlet and emerald clashing vibrantly.

Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood stepped forward from their teams and met at mid-field. Madame Hooch spoke to the both of them, probably about good sportsmanship and the like. Then she told them to shake hands, and Marie couldn't help but smirk when the Gryffindor winced under the grip of the Slytherin Captain.

Everyone rose into the air, circling around the referee and she stood directly in the middle of the playing field. She took a large ball into her hands and the whistle was on her lips. The sound pierced everyone's eardrums and when the Quaffle was thrown into the air, every player raced for it.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Marie laughed aloud at the commentary, supplied by Lee Jordan and supervised by Professor McGonagall. The stern teacher was obviously there to keep him in line.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's last year -back to Johnson, and -no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes -"

Marie cheered loudly with her classmates as Marcus flew by with the Quaffle firmly in hand. Their banners shimmered as they waved them , noisemakers going off in every direction.

"Flint's flying like an eagle up there -he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor's Keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle -that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger -Quaffle taken by Slytherin -that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger -sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -nice play by a Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clean field ahead and off she goes -she's really flying -dodges a speeding Bludger -the goalposts are ahead -come on now, Angelina -Keeper Bletchly dives -misses -GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

The Gryffindors cheered loudly while the Slytherins tried to drown them with their howls of disappointment. Marie could feel her cheeks pinken with the cold and her adrenaline raced with the game. Everything was invigorating and the emotion and power were thick in the air, like static or some form of electricity. The opposing teams clashed and raced in smears of color; it was almost impossible to focus on one thing at a time, yet follow the entire game as a whole with all of the commotion and crashing of Houses.

"Slytherins in possession," provided Lee Jordan. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds toward the -wait a moment -was that the Snitch?"

A ripple of whispers wove through the crowd and everyone focused on the Seekers, some using the binoculars they smartly brought along. Harry was so small up in the air and compared to everyone else in the game, but his size is what gave him the Seeker advantage. He had less weight and he was narrow in frame, so all in all he was perfectly aerodynamic and light, able to fly faster than a more muscled player. Still, Marie couldn't help but worry about his well being.

Suddenly, Harry dove downward, Slytherin Seeker Terance Higgs right on his tail. They were neck in neck and closing in on the golden Snitch, presumably. The short girl didn't have binoculars to help her see any clearer. Harry was faster than Terance, his hand outstretched; he was so close -

WHAM!

Marie gave a small scream of surprise as Marcus plowed into Harry, nearly knocking him from his broom.

"Foul!" screamed Gryffindor.

"Can he do that?" fretted Marie, tugging on Millie's sleeve. "Isn't it illegal or something?" The taller girl shrugged.

"He can, but it's a foul. See?" She pointed off to the side to see Madame Hooch telling off Flint. Pansy snorted.

"I sure wouldn't mind seeing Potter getting knocked off his broom. Sure be a laugh."

"Oh." She bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers again. "But why would he do that?"

"To stop Potter from getting the Snitch, of course," Draco spoke up from behind. His nose was pink from the cold and he sniffed. "Quidditch is violent and that's half the fun. Haven't you noticed, Rogue?"

"Now I have," she mumbled with a pout.

"It's her first live Quidditch match," stage whispered Pansy behind her gloved hand. He arched an eyebrow and Marie pointedly looked away.

"So -after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall. Lee wasn't suppose to be taking sides when commentating.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul -"

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could've happened to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry had just dodged a Bludger when Marie noticed the lurch. First, she thought tit was apart of the move, then it happened again. The broom zigged and zagged, as if it was trying to throw the flyer off.

"Slytherin in possession -Flint with the Quaffle -passes Spinnet -passes Bell -hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose -only joking Professor -Slytherin score -oh no..." The commentary fell deaf to Marie's ears as Harry's broom bucked again, nearly unseating him.

"What's Potter doing?" whispered someone. Others asked similar questions and the crowd seemed to gasp collectively when his broom rolled, thrashed and nearly unhinged him. He was dangling precariously with only one one hand holding onto the handle.

Quickly, Marie looked around for the nearest pair of binoculars borrowing them without asking first hand. The blurred faces of the crowd came into clear focus as she searched for the unknown person. She may be a first year, but it was obvious that the broom's behavior was unnatural, even after the collision with Flint. It was a Nimbus Two Thousand after all, one hit wasn't going to send it around the bend.

_There_.

Meek, nervous Professor Quirrell was staring up at Harry, absolutely transfixed with his lips forming rapid, silent, unintelligible words.

"He's jinxing the broom!" she whispered. There was something off about the teacher, a strange expression overtaking his features. She didn't quite know, but it was obvious that it was bad.

Maybe it was the twin connection she had with the famous Boy-Who-Lived, though that hardly mattered since she was bound and determined to help him continue living. She pushed the binoculars into someone's hands as she pushed into the crowd, struggling to make a path.

It didn't take too long for Marie to reach the teacher's stand and she fumbled for her wand. Now that she was there, how was she to stop him? Interrupt him somehow was her goal, but what if something happened if she disrupted the spell?

She was a row behind him now, gripping her wand with her shaking hand, mentally preparing herself to ask a pointless class question and upset the spell with contact and communication. Her hand was close to his shoulders when a violent wave of dizziness washed over her, making her stagger.

Luckily, Hermione Granger knocked him over in her rush to reach Snape, for whatever reason. Within moments, her Potions teacher leaped to his feet, stomping on the hem of his robe to put out the small fire that had appeared and then vanished with a solid cause. Though Marie would wager that the bushy haired girl was responsible.

The first year stumbled over to the edge of the stands and her shaking hands gripped the railing in order to see Harry land on the pitch on all fours. After a moment of heaving, he held the Snitch above his head for everyone to see.

"-Harry Potter caught the Snitch! Gryffindor beats Slytherin -One hundred and seventy points to sixty!"

Since she was away from her House's judging eyes, Marie cheered as loudly as any Gryffindor.

* * *

**REVIEW! Pretty pretty please!**


	8. Questions at Christmastime

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain. Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Seven-Questions at Christmastime**

Pansy and Marie giggled uncontrollably as they took cover behind the nearest tree, scooping up as much snow as they could before the others reached them. They only succeeded in completing a few spheres when an idea struck the wild haired girl. She took a quick look around, making sure no Prefects or teachers were nearby. She shushed her friend quickly before pulling out her wand and whispering a few well chosen words.

"Surrender yourselves!" demanded Draco, as he and his friends advanced. "Or else we resort to force!" They all were well armed with armfuls of snowballs. They were outnumber, three to two, since Millie stayed inside with a headache, it left the girls short a soldier.

"You have until the count of three!" warned the blonde. His cheeks were pink from the wind and the excitement of the game, victory close. "One...two..." The three of them all arched their pitching arms, ball in hand and ready.

"All right! All right!" Pansy huffed loudly, coming from behind the tree with her hands over her head. "You don't have to count!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered with the easy win, but Draco's grey eyes caught the obvious.

"Wait a minute, where's Rogue?" The two thickset boys also noticed and their laughing seemed to fall silent instantly.

"Uh, Malfoy..." started Crabbe, tapping his shoulder. He huffed.

"What?" His irritated look vanished when he saw that the air was hosting a dozen or so floating snowballs. A laugh was heard and Marie stepped out from behind the tree, wand in hand. All three sets of eyes widened while Pansy lowered her arms and smirked.

"What were you counting to, boys?" she asked. "Three, was it?" Marie stepped up beside her, arm at the ready. Silence fell over the battlefield. The captains held their gazes steady for the moment, until the light curve of the girl's lips told them their fate.

"Fire!" declared Draco. The boys launched their attacks and with of a flip of the wrist they were pelted from all sides. Though a small victory was gained as Pansy was hit in the leg and rogue snowball caught Marie full in the face, knocking her onto her bum. Instead of accepting the help and getting to her feet, Marie choose to sit in the snow and laugh until she couldn't breath, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"You've gone absolutely bonkers," chided Pansy, gloved hands on her hips. Though her smile said she found it funny too. Marie could only nod in agreement.

Christmas break was drawing near and everyone was buzzing with excitement, which was only amplified once the castle found itself covered in a thick blanket one morning. The lake had frozen solid and the Weasley twins were caught bewitching snowballs to follow and pelt Professor Quirrell's turban. Percy the Prefect was appalled and sent his brothers to McGonagall, where they received a minor detention, in light of the upcoming holidays.

The Slytherin first years continued to run and play in the snow, weaving around upperclassmen. Now, they were playing a quick game of Jinx, where the players had to evade the spellcaster's touch, and if they were Jinxed then they would have to stop and wait for another to disarm the spell.

"Haha, you're the spellcaster Draco!" teased Pansy, jumping in victory of not being chosen. The blonde huffed and surveyed the players, pouting at his luck. Crabbe and Goyle would help him corner his target, that wasn't a problem. The next step was to decide who would be the weakest link.

"Fine," he grumbled. "You can have the head start." The two girls grinned and started to back away, Crabbe and Goyle did too, just for good measure.

"All right, remember, you have to count to three, Draco," warned Marie, holding up her three fingers. He rolled his eyes over dramatically.

"Thank you, I have played the game before," he snarked. "One..." He took a step forward. "Two..." The girls gave each other a look of alarm as the boy continued to bend the rules.

"You're cheating!" scolded Marie. He took another step. Pansy tugged on her arm.

"Just run!" They turned heel just as Draco finished the last number, shrieking as he gained on them. Marie was shorter than Pansy, noticed Draco, which meant that her legs couldn't reach like the other girl's and it made her just a fraction slower. The weak link. She shrieked again when he made it obvious she was the target, seeing as she and Pansy had split directions. Quickly, she tried to find a way to lose him. There was only a group of older students, just up ahead. Upon closer inspection, she could that they were Slytherin Housemates. She could make it.

"Give up, Rogue!"

"Careful, Draco Malfoy! I'm wicked fast!" she shot back. Green eyes stared determinedly ahead, working out the future path. Just enough space between all of them for her to weave through. Then, just before Draco could grab her fluttering scarf, she put on an extra burst of speed.

Her legs pumped hard, making a beeline for the students. Some of them noticed and raised an eyebrow or two, muttering comments. Emerald irises glittered as her path remained open, just enough room for her. Finally, she was close enough and it only took her a few seconds to slide, weave and twist her way, breaking through the crowd without slowing down once. Draco, on the other hand, had to work his way around the group, but by then she was well out of his reach. He huffed and instead tapped both Crabbe and Goyle, who were right next to him.

"Jinx," he mumbled.

Marcus Flint looked back to see Marie Rogue running a little ways,so to stay out of Malfoy's range in their game. The move she just pulled was rather interesting. The Quidditch captain mulled over the athletic play as he and his friends headed indoors, tired of the cold.

* * *

Her fingers tapped insistently against her skirt, counting down the minutes until the bell dismissed them. The Slytherin girl was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the last one before the break. The perfect opportunity for her to put her plan into motion. Plan of confrontation if one was to be specific.

It had been nearly a month since the opening game between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and two months since Hallowe'en and the troll. Both events had included Professor Quirrell. At Hallowe'en, he had claimed that the troll was in the dungeons then promptly fainted, so he was unable to provide any other information (she had gathered the rest of the details from Millie and Marcus, with a few other random students). Next was the game, where she herself had seen him casting some kind of spell while Harry's broom went berserk. Lips moving rapidly, unbreaking eye contact, it all pointed to a jinx well timed to Marcus's foul.

Biting her lip she checked her watch again, two minutes until dismissal. When the two minutes passed, she flinched at the bell, nerves getting the best of her. It wasn't in her nature to question the teacher, in fact it was out of her comfort zone.

"You coming?" asked Millie. She took a moment to swallow and continued to pack her knapsack with a painful slowness.

"In a minute, I have a question to ask," she covered with a meek smile. The taller girl raised an eyebrow.

"You feel all right?" she asked, concerned. "You look a bit pale." Marie just waved her hand.

"I'll catch up in a few minutes. Could you tell Professor Snape for me, please?" She nodded.

"Sure, I can cover your part 'til you get there."

"Thanks, Millie," she smiled. As soon as her back turned, the smile seemed to vanish instantly as she turned slowly to face the teacher. Each step was forced, but surely, she made it to his desk.

"Excuse me, Professor." The timid man seemed to jump as she addressed him. His hands tremored as they fluttered about, straightening his turban and then rearranging his desk.

"Yes, M-Miss Rogue? T-trouble with th-the lesson?" he stammered. She could her feet become rooted to the floor and she took a deep breath through her nose, drawing up her courage.

"No sir. I actually wanted to ask you a few questions," she took another breath. "Trolls being the first."

"T-trolls?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together. She nodded, making her black hair wave_. If this goes badly, I could always run_, she promised herself. _Or scream_.

"How fast can a mountain troll travel? When they're not running, I mean." _The troll on Hallowe'en was no where near running_, she remembered. For the moment, she didn't dare breathe.

"M-mountain trolls? Th-they are typically slow creatures o-overall, b-but Miss R-Rogue, we are n-not studying trolls until the n-next term. Why the q-questions?" he said, appearing confused.

"Then why did you say that the troll was in the dungeons when it wasn't?" she blurted. "I saw it roaming the halls that night, it was no where near the dungeons like you said."

Seconds of silence ticked by and Marie could have sworn that something flickered across his face, only altering his expression by a shade. It was so quick, she wasn't quite if it had appeared or had always been there.

"And your other question?" The shaking of his hands had come to a complete stop while hers started, as if he had passed it onto her. Then the dizziness came again, making her squeeze her eyes tight before refocusing on the teacher. Now it was her turn to stutter.

"W-why were you jinxing Harry Potter's broom, in the match a-against Slytherin?"

"Now Miss Rogue," he began, voice soft yet authoritative, "that is a very serious accusation. Why would you blame me for such a crime?" All signs of the trembling teacher was gone, now she could clearly see a figure of power. And it scared her.

"I-I saw you..." Her mouth felt like sandpaper and she could hardly work her tongue. A sense of dread was beginning to paralyze her body. "I-I saw you jinxing the broom. Right after Marcus f-fouled him, to make it look like a-an accident. You had e-eye contact and you wouldn't st-stop mumbling. Th-then the spell broke only after Hermione bumped into you," she explained. All the facts were laid out in the open. "It all points to you, sir."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor slowly got his feet and Marie instantly took a step back. _I should run_, she told herself, _I really, really should run_. Every nerve was screaming at her to move, to evacuate the area, or least go for her wand. The hairs on the back of her neck were even standing, and she could feel a bead of sweat slide down behind her collar as she refused to look away from the teacher.

"Why not Professor Snape?" he asked. "He was making eye contact and mumbling, then his focus was broken after Miss Granger set his robes on fire. Why me and not him?" She shook her head. "We are both in the same situation, while Snape harbors a grudge against Potter, I do not."

"But it only stopped after _you _were interrupted, sir. Professor Snape only stood after that fact." She gulped, heartbeat pounding.

"I was simply providing the counter-jinx, in order to maintain Mr. Potter's safety-" Again, she shook her head.

"If that were true, than your spell should have overpowered Professor Snape's. You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts, you would have been stronger," she reasoned. A humorless smirk pulled at his mouth and she felt her own body temperature drop a few degrees.

"Miss Rogue, I believe it would be better for you if you ran along to your next class. Wouldn't want to be too late now, would you?"

Marie turned quickly and ran.

* * *

The Potions classroom was the only classroom with a decent fireplace and the students huddled closer to their fires as the bitter cold seeped into their clothes. They worked silently, too cold to be up for much chatter.

Rogue was missing, noted Snape as he paced around the room. Which was strange and even stranger that Poppy didn't notify him of an ill student. Rogue was usually the first in the room and was hardly ever tardy outside a few seconds. Her friends were working diligently on the project, not saying a word about the missing third person. Surely they would know something.

"Miss Bulstrode." The tall girl looked up from her work, giving him her full attention.

"Yes sir?" she answered. He examined the potion before continuing his question.

"Was Miss Rogue ill?" With a flick of his wrist, he sprinkled the wormwood shavings into the brew causing it to turn bright blue. "Or have you and Miss Parkinson forgotten to pass a note along to me?"

"She was with us last class," supplied Pansy. "Did she say anything to you, Millie?" She nodded.

"Yes, she was staying back to ask Professor Quirrell some sort of question, though," she paused to bring her curled hand to her mouth, "she didn't look well. Really pale and jittery. She may have gone to the Hospital Wing, Professor."

Miss Parkinson huffed in disapproval. "Oh boo, I hope she's not catching something before the holidays," pouted Pansy. Before the teacher could continue, there was a rustle of material and a huff. Seeming to have Apparated, Marie stood between her two friends, in the process of tying her hair back while simultaneously catching her breath.

"S-sorry I'm late, Professor," she apologized. "Oh good, a pre-potion."

Indeed, she was pale and rather fidgety, trying to find work for her hands and avoid eye contact. This would be worth further investigation.

"I expect your full excuse by the end of class, Miss Rogue," drawled Snape as he turned and left their table. As soon as he had taken a few paces, they brought their heads together and began to whisper. The professor hardly had time to wonder about her whereabouts as he berated Neville Longbottom and tried to salvage the smoldering cauldron, while docking Gryffindor points.

* * *

Again, Marie found herself busying herself with her fingers and trying to focus on breathing calmly. Professor Snape paced in front of her as she sat on the straight back chair that was summoned. After a moment, he stopped and turned to face her.

"Once more, Miss Rogue, before I start taking points from my own House which I really do not care to do. Why did you stay behind in Professor Quirrell's class? This time, no nonsense about not understanding the lesson." Though there was a hidden compliment, Marie had to fight the urge to duck her head in shame. How was she to explain that she had spoken against a teacher and blamed them for the series of incidents that had occurred?

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Rogue, I am starting to lose my patience. Would you rather I give you a dose of Veritaserum?"

"A truth forcing serum," she answered automatically. He nodded.

"In your case, I would only need a very small dose due to your build and the fact that I only need one question answered. Why did you stay behind in Professor Quirrell's class?"

"I...I had a couple of questions to ask him," she half-answered. He sighed, but at least they were getting somewhere.

"What kind of questions?" Her fingers fiddled with one another as she looked away. "Miss Rogue, still your hands at once and look at me." An order. Only with much force, she kept her hands tightly folded in her lap and brought her gaze back up to meet his.

"Now, what kind of questions did you ask?"

She took a breath and steeled herself for the moment. Best to get it all out at once.

"I asked him why did he lie about the troll on Hallowe'en and why he was jinxing Harry's broom at the Quidditch match!" As soon as the words escaped her lips, she wished she could swallow them again. The potions master's face changed from its usual calm to an indescribable anger. His dark eyes flashed as he quickly stepped forward, making her shrink in her chair.

"You did _what _exactly, Miss Rogue?" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"I-I asked why did he say that the troll w-was in the dungeons when it really wasn't, and why he was jinxing H-Harry's broom during the match. Sir," she whispered. She wished that she could disappear or even just fall through the floor and land somewhere lower than the dungeons. The way he kept staring at her made her want to take refuge beneath her blankets and never come out again.

Tears burned her vision as he lowered himself to her height and he gripped the tall back of her chair. Her shoulders shook as she imagined dozens of painful punishments and detentions she would most likely face. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice. It was obvious that he was frightening her. That was just what he needed, a hysterical student.

"Miss Rogue, you need to understand that those...accusations were very serious," he began. "You should have taken this up with myself or Professor Dumbledore and allowed us to talk to him. You could have gotten into serious trouble or even harm." Her eyes widened, and he swore mentally at his poor choice of words. Now she was going to believe that she was in danger, but if his theories were correct...she could have been.

"He...he was scary, Professor," she whispered. "I...I really thought he might hurt me if I didn't run away fast enough..." His eyebrows furrowed.

"You ran? From a teacher?" he asked. There may have been a shade of concern barely touching his tone. She nodded, making her bangs bounce but refused to say anything else.

He took a breath and returned to his full height. "You are dismissed, Miss Rogue. Have a safe holiday." There was a small scrape of the chair as she got to her feet. "And do not worry about Professor Quirrell. I'll look into it myself."

"Thank you, sir," she said softly. "Happy Christmas, Professor."

* * *

"So, you told him then?" asked Millie as they found an empty compartment, Pansy trailing a ways behind due to her overstuffed bag. They were aboard the Hogwarts Express, ready to travel home for the much anticipated break.

"We found one!" Marie called back into the hall for their friend to hear. "But yes, I told him. He said he would look into it." She huffed as she shoved her suitcase again, not quite tall enough to fully reach the shelf.

"Oy! Coming in!" There was a sudden burst of noise as four of their fellow students tried to simultaneously enter the train compartment. Draco and Pansy were shoving their way in, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Though the seating was a little snug, it was still fun. Everyone gossiped about their family that was coming in to see them and what other activities they had planned. Pansy's family was going to spend a week in France, while Goyle had family coming in from Bulgaria.

"What about you, Rogue?" asked Draco, after taking a deep drink of his steaming mug. The trolley had come around and the lady handed out large mugs of rich hot chocolate, topped with a generous mound of marshmallows.

"Well, Captain Tess said that she would come pick me up today with Remus, so she'll be there," she said.

"Who is Captain Tess?" asked Goyle. "You've mentioned her before." A smile instantly broke across her face.

"Well, she's the Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but she just calls it "Defense". Anyway, that's why they call her the Captain, and a good friend of Remus's. She's my guardian too, so to say," she explained, stirring her drink with the peppermint stick. "She's funny, nice, smart...she's my favorite. I really love it when she can visit."

"Oh good, we're here," pointed out Pansy. Everyone looked out the window to see the train pull into the station. Son, they were all bundled up and dragging suitcase off the train steps. Breaths coming out in frosted puffs, students poured onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

Parents and children raced for each other, voices clashing in greeting. Marie could see Draco's parents off to the side, so strikingly similar in appearance. Millie was embraced by a thickset man with dark hair, and Pansy's waist was being squeezed by a little girl. Violet, if she remembered correctly.

Marie stood on her tiptoes, trying to see around or over the other students. So far, no Remus or Tess. She wasn't too surprised, Remus may not have gotten off work early enough and Tess was notorious for being tardy.

"Rogue, where's your guardian?" asked Draco, yelling slightly due to the commotion. His bag was already gone, which meant that his carriage was waiting for him.

"Not here yet," she told him. Then, he shoved a letter into her hand and walked back to his parents without another word. She quirked an eyebrow and pocketed the letter before resuming her search.

A tall woman broke through the train station barrier at a brisk walk. Her long brown hair was pinned in a ponytail, the length swishing as she moved while her face was only touched by a few flyaways. Why was she always late? She honestly needed to invest in a decent pocket watch Taking care to weave around the groups of families, she searched for her favorite first year. Not bothering to close her long coat, the cold settled into her slacks and dress vest, burrowing into the well tailored blouse beneath. A shock of thick, wild hair caught her eye and she grinned.

"Oyyyyy! Marie Rogue!" she called, waving her hand over her head. "Over here!"

Marie jumped at the sound of her name and spun to see the captain making her way over. Excitement was swelling inside her as she ran towards the woman. With a well timed leap, the captain bent down and scooped her up in mid flight, leaving the suitcase on the ground. The two giggled and spun around once more before Tess finally set her down. She bent down to her level and gave her a good once over.

"Why Merlin's pants, whose this? This looks like a brilliant Hogwarts student, so where be my Marie?" she teased. Just as Marie was going to answer a familiar set of patched robes came into her line of vision, and she recognized the man's brown hair with premature grey streaks and a tired expression.

"Remus!" Not needing an invitation, she hurled herself at her caretaker, latching her arms around him and her nose became buried in his robes. With a bout of laughter, he picked her up and spun her around like Tess had, then hugged her tightly again.

"Oh Marie, I've missed you!" he huffed as he set her down. Tess walked up to the two of them, Marie's suitcase in hand. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a half serious look. "Please tell me you had a lousy time and you never ever want to go back." She laughed and shook her head, making him sigh dramatically. He kissed the top of her head and took the suitcase from Tess, allowing Marie to hold both of their hands as they left the London station.

They stayed up late talking and telling stories of the first term. Marie told them about her classes, friends and events that had taken place at the castle. Tess had to leave a little after midnight, explaining that she had an early meeting the following morning, but would stop by on Christmas to see them. Remus was thoroughly entertained with her tales, and he was quite interested to hear how Harry was doing. "Oh you know, youngest Seeker in a hundred years."

Still, she refused to reveal her true House to him. She was sure to leave her Slytherin broadcasting clothing at school in her trunk, not a hint of green or silver touched her travel bag. It was all right, she could play the lie for a little while longer.

* * *

Christmas came with even more snow, along with a few packages that rested on the tabletop that morning. Tess came over and made a charming breakfast, complete with funny shaped pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. Wrapping paper cluttered the floor, but no one moved to clean it up, the Christmas day rule of no cleaning coming into effect.

Funnily enough, everyone had exchanged the same holiday box of Chocolate Frogs, which was mostly eaten by early that afternoon. Marie had picked out a grey rabbit hat for Remus and a homemade hair ribbon for Tess, it changed color in proportion to the weather, so currently it was a light blue (Professor Flitwick was kind enough to help). Remus had gotten her a red cloak, which she twirled in and commented on how she looked like Little Red Riding Hood, from the Muggle tale. Tess had gotten her a pair of grey winter boots with matching gloves, which was a huge relief because she had outgrown her old ones.

Their day was spent in lazy comfort, just Remus and Marie since Tess had yet to see the rest of her family. The fire crackled away as they read, or sipped tea, whatever they wanted to do. Happy was thrilled with discovering Marie's wool stockings and refused to leave them alone for the rest of the day. Later, Marie received a package from Millie, which was a nice stationary set along with a note of thanks for the Weird Sisters album she had sent.

It was well into the night when the owl tapped on her window pane, startling her from her cat nap in the arm chair. Still half asleep, she opened the window and the bird rushed in, dropped the package on the coffee table and left in one fluid motion. The box was thin and kind of long with an elegant green ribbon tying it together. Paranoid by the color, the first year checked to make sure that Remus was still asleep, which he was. Thank goodness. Picking up the package, she stole away to her room.

The note was written in a boy's scrawl that Marie only recognized due to multiple day of homework collaboration. Had Draco sent her a gift?

"_Marie,_

_ My mother sent this for you, so that you would have a fitting outfit for the party. I gave you the invitation for at the station before we parted, in case you forgot. Pansy offered to pick you beforehand, so if you have any questions, just send her an owl. Hope your holiday is going well._

_ Happy Christmas,_

_**Draco Malfoy**_"

"Invitation?" she whispered to herself. Looking through her closet, she tossed some clothes aside, stopping when she found her black cloak and she rummaged through the pockets, stopping when she came across a crumpled envelope with a semi cracked seal with an emblem of a _**"M"**_. M for Malfoy no doubt.

"_Dear Honored Guest,_

_ You are cordially invited to the Wizarding New Year's Eve Ball that will be hosted by the respectable Malfoy family. The event will commence at seven o' clock sharp on the evening of December thirty-first._

_ We do hope that you will be able to attend._

_**Lucius Malfoy**_"

Her heart pounded as she reread the elaborate letter. She, Marie Rogue. was invited to the New Year's Eve Ball? Again, her pulse quickened. The Wizarding Ball was the biggest event of the year that was open only to the Ministry and the higher end of society. To think, that she was invited...She giggled in suppressed excitement.

Now she held her breath as she opened the box that Mrs. Malfoy had sent her. An outfit, Draco had said, but what kind would his mother pick out?

The dress was a rich emerald green color with a dark underlining slip that stopped above her knees, allowing the green material to be shown as semi transparent. There was a black jacket to go over the thin strapped top. It was black with with delicate silver clasps that held it closed and a stiff collar that stood up, stopping about an inch and a half below her jaw. It wasn't folded like she had seen before, giving it an older feel. The jacket length was short, stopping just at her ribs but it was made to be that way. Marie stood up and walked over to her full mirror. Slowly, she held it up to herself, watching as it rippled like water. After staring for a moment, she smiled and twirled.

She was going to a real party, and not to mention she looked good in green.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please oh please! Have a good day everyone!**

****Tess' rank in the Ministry: Head of the Auror office within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In Tess' layman terms: The Head of Defense. So much simpler that way.**


	9. Dancing with Werewolves

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain. Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Eight-Dancing with Werewolves **

It took a little bit of deceiving, but Marie was able to escape her home in order to attend the party. She told Remus that she would be spending the day with Millie and saying overnight as well. She tried not to drop too many last names, seeing as all Purebloods were well known and he could easily find out her House from that angle of deduction. So, early morning of December thirty-first, she said good bye and used the Floo network, only giving the name of her destination when Remus had left the room.

She and Millie quickly got their belongings together and made their way to Pansy's house, which was just an estate over from the Malfoy's, making them practically neighbors. The whole day was a mass of rushing people and house elves, trying to get everything ready. Even Violet, Pansy's younger sister who was seven was allowed to come, only if she was on her best behavior.

"I'll be good, mom! I _am _seven years old," she answered, turning her nose up in the same manner that Pansy tended to.

Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Bulstrode both bustled about the large house, ordering the house elves around and each took a turn in trying to tame Marie's rebellious hair. In the end, Mrs. Bulstrode had managed to charm it into a curled ponytail, with her bangs nicely groom and gently angled to the right, just enough to look wind kissed. There was even a set elegant ebony pins to hold a particularly stubborn lock of hair back.

"Why I've never dealt with a head of hair like that before!" she sighed, hands on her hips. Marie could only laugh sheepishly in response and thank her.

Pansy had absolutely no trouble in getting ready. By the time she was dressed and make up ready, Millie had just untangled the cords of her heels and Marie's hair had finally been contained. She gave them a long look and then sighed.

"What would you two do without me?" Then she sprung into action. She shoved Marie into the bathroom to change and began her work on Millie's make up. In a flurry of minutes, Pansy had them switch positions, not allowing either of them to get a good look at each other. Different kinds of make up seemed to smother Marie as Pansy worked with her weapons of choice.

Once the clouds of magic dust had left her lungs, Marie was happy with Pansy's artwork, only after wiping an excess layer of blush away. Millie stepped out of the bathroom timidly, trying not to attract attention and sneak off to a different portion of the room.

"Not so fast, Bulstrode!" declared Pansy. "I like my work displayed and modeled if you please."

"Come on, Millie," chimed in Marie, taking a seat next to Pansy on the large bed. "Twirl for us!" Millicent hesitated, not at all comfortable in the dress, but took a breath and twirled anyway. The dress a dark brown and it had the A styled cut, which was very flattering and the semi transparent off the shoulder sleeves seemed to glitter, adding focus the intricate choker that suspended an amber jewel. Her hair was collected over her right shoulder, the bundle of curls almost resembling a bouquet of flowers, and there was a delicate hair clip keeping the layers from reaching her eyes.

"Oh Millie! You're so pretty!" awed Marie. Pansy lifted her chin, proud. Something of a blush touched her cheeks as she dared for another spin.

"You think?" she asked, unsure.

"Of course!" said Pansy, getting to her feet and brushing off her own deep violet dress. "Anyone would be a fool not to dance with you. Now come on, let's get there before the press shows up. They are _not _stepping on my foot this year."

* * *

The inside of the Malfoy Manor was indescribable. _Like a Muggle __faery tale_, awed Marie, turning in a complete circle once the had entered the main room. Everything seemed to glow or glitter and the air was filled with exotic music that seemed to seep into every available pore. Marie's green eyes widened with wonder as she tried to take everything in at once, which was almost impossible.

Wizards of Pure or noble rank chatted over goblets of faery made wine while witches gossiped and danced with their proper partners. Ambassadors for foreign countries wore their finest wear as the Ministry members, who were the head of departments, were dressed in all black, so to distinguish themselves. Tess was one of them, noticed Marie. Though she looked stunning in her rippling party dress, she was sure to stay out of her sight. Just in case.

Reporters and photographers were snapping photos everywhere, their bulbs going off like rapid fireflies while the Quick Quotes Quills took dozens of notes. Voices rose to the ceilings and gentle laughter and smiles were everywhere. It was like all of the dazzling was contained in a perfect bubble, leaving all of the bad on the outside.

"This way, Marie. You simply must meet Mrs. Malfoy," said Pansy, pulling her by the hand, Millie keeping pace.

As it turns out, Draco's, mother was an elegant woman with beautifully blonde hair that she coaxed into ringlets, a layer pulled back away from her face while a few chosen locks were allowed to touch her cheeks. Her dress was dark with green highlights, making a pair with Mr. Malfoy's dress robes.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," greeted Pansy, fluttering her lashes. "And Mr. Malfoy." The two turned to face the girls, allowing Marie to see the well made walking stick that Mr. Malfoy sported.

"Hello darlings," charmed Mrs. Malfoy, bending down to kiss Pansy and Millie each on the cheek. She paused to study the smallest girl. "And you must be Marie Rogue. Draco's told us about you. I hear you're brilliant at Potions."

"Hello," she greeted, not sure if she should curtsy or something. It was like they were royalty. "It's very nice to meet you."

"As it is to meet you." Mr. Malfoy stepped up and held out his hand, which dwarfed hers immediately. "Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Narcissa." Marie gave a single nod, seeing as she had already used her greeting line.

"Did Draco tell you, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Pansy, an innocent lilt to her tone. "Marie hasn't a clue as to who her real parents were, not even the foggiest. It's quite tragic." Her eyebrow raised. What was she trying to do? "The Head of Defense, Captain Tess actually takes care of her."

"Is that so?" asked the hostess. Her grey blue eyes turned to study her, tilting her head to the slightest angle.

"Students have been gossiping that she may be...a lost Pureblood," said Millie, her voice sincere as well. "Though we thought your family would be the best to judge. The Malfoys are one of the oldest Pureblood lines afterall."

"Too true," agreed Mr. Malfoy. "An excellent thought, but you must excuse me. I see that a few more of our guests have arrived." Narcissa gave an off handed wave to her husband, still staring hard at Marie, who shakily maintained the eye contact.

"I can see the Pureblood in her, though I must have another opinion." She took Marie's hand into her gloved one and led the way into a thick crowd of witches and wizards. "Surely someone here would know. We have quite the variety of connections here tonight." The girl looked over her shoulder at her friends and Pansy only mouthed,

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

He hated parties. He especially hated the snobby, pricey, upper class parties that expected you to clean up and wear expensive clothing. Normally, he would never even give such party another thought. But Lucius had been quite persistent wanting to display him in front of the other secret followers of the Dark Lord. Only with the promise of young blood, he donned his best torn cloak and left his shack of a home.

Once he was on the Malfoy property, he took a few sniffs and it was enough to carve a smirk across his face. There was no way for him to ignore such an interesting and vaguely familiar scent. One of his one if he had to guess.

"This one's going to be interesting..." he rumbled as he stepped into the ballroom. He was satisfied when his shoes left print marks on the clean tile. Almost immediately he was approached by the host himself.

"Fenrir, glad you could make it," greeted Lucius, shaking his hand. Even if he had to fight the urge to gag at the contact of grime and dirt. The larger man gripped his hand painfully tight and brought him closer so to whisper,

"I get one tonight. I'm feeling generous so that's all I want, just one."

The Malfoy paled. "O-of course. I did give my word after all..." He released his hold and the blonde took a step back.

"Excellent."

* * *

After being introduced to dozens of people, so many that names just started to blend together, Marie made a break for her friends. Pansy explained that her story needed to be told because as an unknown Pureblood, her best alliance chance would be with the Malfoys because they had connections to everyone.

"Who knows, maybe they'll actually find out who your parents were." And that was that.

The hours passed quickly, filled with new people and mannerisms, introductions and playing Avoid-the-Captain-Because-She-Doesn't-Know-I'm-Here game. Most of her House was also here, she noticed. That would be because Slytherin was a Pureblood House, so it made sense that they were there. She saw Crabbe and Goyle, Samantha Torrez talking to Adrian Pucey, and even Professor Snape was there, though he didn't see them because Marcus Flint was holding him in conversation. About what, she hadn't a clue nor did she really have the interest. So she skipped off, swinging hands with Millie.

"Yes, Mr. Flint?" asked Professor Snape, before taking a drink of his wine and hoping that it was merely a fluke that a student was talking to him. The Quidditch captain only took a small pause before diving into his question.

"Professor, I would like Marie Rogue to join the House team." The crooked nose teacher quirked an eyebrow at the student.

"And what gives you the impression that Miss Rogue is capable of flying or even if she has a talent for it?" he asked, just barely curious. If he had noticed anything about Marie Rogue over the first term, it was that she was dependent on her books. They were a kind of life line for her. So to imagine her up and playing Quidditch was a little difficult for him to conjure.

Flint had to think on that one, not too surprising. "I would like her to practice with the team for a little while. I know she's no Potter, so we couldn't bend the age rule, but maybe if she's good, we'll have a foot up for next season. She's little, light and fast, we could really use someone with that speed, Professor." Small enough to plummet to her death after one Bludger, grimaced Snape. That wouldn't keep him on Dumbledore's good side.

He gave a dismissal wave. "Ask me when the next term starts. I'll think about it, Mr. Flint." He nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Marie and Millie both giggled as they raced to the banquet table, only to stop and walk slowly when someone spotted them and resume running when they looked away. They poured themselves each a small crystal cup of pumpkin juice that was laced with just a hint of the golden faery wine, and the girls could only manage a few sips before snorting into unprovoked laughter. With all of the rush of dancing, talking and people, Marie hadn't even noticed the time. Some of the chatter started to get more excited and the wine had turned another shade brighter, now resembling freshly molten gold.

It was now only minutes to the Witching hour. Marie could see the couples start to come together for the final dance and she tugged on her dress self-conscious. Crabbe actually came up and asked Millie to dance, who shared a look of excitement with her friend and agreed, leaving the green eyed girl alone. Though only a moment passed before she heard someone pointedly clear their throat. So, she turned and saw Draco waiting for her attention. She looked about to see that Pansy was invited to dance with another boy, leaving the blonde boy free.

"Hello, Draco," she began. Instead of answering, he bowed low and she curtsied in return. He held out his gloved hand and she took it with a smile as he led her out onto the dance floor.

The young Malfoy began the dance with solid, well trained steps, but once the music picked up Marie pushed him into the unknown territory of improvisation. A minute or two had passed and she just finished a spin when a large man tapped Draco on the shoulder.

He bared his sharp, uneven teeth into a grin of sorts.

"May I cut in?"

After receiving a confirming nod from his father, the boy bowed and stepped aside, leaving Marie with the stranger. He bowed formally, but she couldn't get her heart to stop racing, let alone work her motor muscles.

"Well? It's your turn," he teased. Startled, she gave a stumbling curtsy, praying that someone would notice and take the frightening man away. Now she really wished that she had stayed where Tess could see her. Or even Professor Snape, he could scare the man away.

The man took her small hands into his large ones and forced her into the routine steps. He spun her once and she thought she was going to be sick with fright. Then he pulled her into a series of quick steps, keeping her close to him which allowed her to notice the raw, unclean scent he carried. His nails were long and uneven, digging into her hand and waist, making her eyes water.

The speed of the music picked up as midnight drew nearer and the man forced her into a performance of tight spins as he held her hand above her head. Finally, midnight struck and the chimes began their twelve rings.

He jerked her out of the spin and pulled her close, bringing his mouth down to her ear.

_ One..._

"It's been a long time since I've seen such a young pup," he growled, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. _Two..._

His nails raked against her cheek, leaving thin pink lines that almost broke the surface._ Three..._

"You almost smell like one of mine." _Four..._

They had stopped dancing and now stood still in the midst of moving people._ Five..._

"But I'm sure I would remember a face like yours." _Six..._

His nails wrapped around her neck, sinking into her pale skin. She had gone white with fright. _Seven..._

Her body shook as the tears crawled down her face while he twisted a loose curl of hair around his finger. _Eight..._

Professor Snape argued with Mr. Malfoy about something, she didn't know what, but he gestured toward the first year. _Nine..._

"L-let me go..." she croaked. _Ten..._

He gave a bark of a laugh. "Only if you say please." _Eleven..._

Professor Snape's cloak billowed out as he stormed over. "P-please..." _Twelve..._

Cheers echoed throughout the ballroom as the clock finally struck midnight. The band broke into a loud crescendo as everybody celebrated, embracing friends and kissing loved ones. Dance partners pecked each other on the cheek and Marie was visibly tremoring as the man lowered himself to her height. His scruff scratched her as his lips marred her cheek, fulfilling the New Year's tradition.

"Until next time, pup."

Invisible hands pulled her away with shocking force, drawing her to Professor Snape. His hand squeezed her shoulder tightly, holding her to his side.

"Fenrir," drawled Snape, expression carefully bored as if to hide the tight grip on his wand. He grinned, showing sharp teeth.

"You're doing well, Severus." His dilated pupils focused on Marie again, smile stretching. She wanted to throw up.

"I never forget a face, pup." As her eyes rounded, Snape steered her away so to pull her off the dance floor, leaving the wolf man behind, staring after her.

Quickly, the Potions master led his student to the nearest powder room, closing and locking the door with a snap. He made her sit on the cushioned stool as pulled a few vials from his robes and summoned some of his potion work with a spell. As the glass vials clinked together, Marie found that she couldn't stop shaking. Her shoulders, hands, knees, they all were shaking with a fear fueled vigor. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, teeth clenched to keep from chattering.

With a swish of his cloak, her teacher knelt before her with a slender vial in hand. He gripped her jaw and tilted her head to the side as he dripped the silver potion onto her cheek where Fenrir had kissed her. The potion circled the spot, bubbling at the contact which made Marie hiss and try to pull away, but Snape kept her still despite the pain. Then, he copied the action to the other side where the light scratches were, the effect reoccurring. No matter how much she tried to pull away, he would not let her move in the slightest until the liquid had faded away completely.

"You should have no reaction now. This is the Wolfsbane potion, used to help werewolves control themselves when they transform and it can also act as a type of disinfectant in this case as he didn't break the skin," explained Snape, storing the vial away. "Lupin's scent is most likely apart of yours due to your years with him and that's exactly what Greyback picked up. Your shaking should stop in a few moments as well-"

Before he could finish, Marie slowly reached out and gingerly grasped the front of his plain black dress robes, shoulders heaving. The hook nosed teacher sighed as he awkwardly embraced her, patting her head as she sobbed.

Catching sight of their reflection, his dark eyes widened slightly. He couldn't help but notice with their black hair, pale skin and thin build, their similarities. She could pass for his daughter. He shook his head. He shouldn't entertain such a foolish notion.

* * *

**REVIEW! Review Review! As always folks! Not to mention but I have 29 days to finish typing this story, whoo boy...**


	10. Of Flights and Dogs

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain. Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Nine-Of Flights and Dogs**

School came back in full swing, occupying Marie with so much work that she had hardly the time to stay updated with the Gryffindor gossip, let alone maintain her letters to Remus. Speaking of Remus, her party attendance had been revealed on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning. Simple to say that their edition of the paper somehow vanished that day, with no reason whatsoever. How strange. Even though Marie knew that it was at the bottom of the trash that she took out immediately after hiding it.

On most days, she swiped an apple from the Great Hall at breakfast and turned to her books, double checking the homework from the night before. Her grades remained sky high as she worked every night at the table closest to the fire, most evenings she dozed off at her books, ink staining her fingertips.

So, she was quite surprised to see Marcus Flint approach her one Sunday morning at breakfast, apple just barely touching her lips. He lifted his chin when she saw him and said,

"Come on, Rogue. Lots to do today." Sharing a look of confusion with her friends, she got up from the table and quickly followed the much bigger upperclassman. She had to jog to keep pace with his brisk walk.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He gave a smirk, but didn't say anything, to her disappointment. Though time revealed the answer in just a few moments.

They stepped into the Slytherin locker room, which smelled of body odor making Marie's nose scrunch up in protest. The rest of the Quidditch team was already there, sitting on the benches and waiting for the captain. His hand clasped her shoulder, stilling her completely so that she remained front and center.

"So, you got permission then?" asked Bole, standing next to his fellow Beater, Derrick.

"Yes, Professor Snape gave us permission to start Marie's early training," explained Marcus, for the first year's benefit. "We don't get the same privileges as Potter, but we can at least get the time to train her for next season."

"Wait," spoke up Marie, taking another look around. "You want me for the House team?"

"A try-out period for lack of a better term," said Montague, Chaser. "Flint thinks you could be decent." She turned green eyes up at the fifth year.

"Really?" she whispered. He gave her a shove forward.

"Now, we should be able to dig out a uniform small enough for her. Or at least something close."

Only after much rummaging and spell alterations did they finally conjure up a proper uniform for the small built girl. She had just finished tying up her laces when everyone started to file out of the locker room, making her jog quickly to catch up. A riding broom was shoved into her hands, making Marie look up at Montague who leered down at her.

"You'll bench the first few rounds, so to get an idea of how we play. The only rule is that you can't go running off the field because we're scary or you get hurt. So no crying," he mocked. Her sharp eyes narrowed and her lips formed a tight line.

"I won't," she promised. He smirked before kicking off into the sky, spraying dust and snow into her face. She huffed and took a seat up on the highest bleacher in the stands, so to be as close as possible.

They were fast, she noticed immediately. And she could see how hard they played and sometimes she thought she could hear the impact when they clashed, making her flinch. A whirring sounded and she turned quickly to her left. Slowly, so slowly, she got to her feet with her broom in hand while the other gently reached out.

The golden Snitch fluttered before her, just a foot in front of her face, making her eyes widen in wonder. She had never seen the Snitch up close before, never saw the intricate designs that were etched on its surface.

"Wow..." she breathed. Her fingertips just barely grazed the cool surface when it darted off again, out of sight.

"Rogue! Front and center!" hollered Flint. She nodded and kicked off the bleacher, soaring into the sky as if she weighed nothing. "You ready?" She nodded and grinned.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Beyond exhausted, Marie collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her plush pillow. Her entire body throbbed loudly, making even the simple act of brushing her teeth seem like a tremendous chore. There would be bruises, that was for certain. Especially on her arms were she was determined to accept a pass from Montague, no matter how hard he threw the Quaffle at her. Which he did on purpose, she already knew that. Bludgers were scary too, she never really thought too much about them before that day. It really made her appreciate Bole and Derrick as the Beaters.

"It's probably just a kind of test," reasoned Millie, on the topic of Montague. "To see if you're tough enough to be on the team, because no one wants a weak player."

"And they are _very_ strong players," swooned Pansy as she flipped through her Witch Weekly magazine. "Only reason I watch Quidditch, mm-hmm." Millie just rolled her eyes as Marie giggled. Pansy sent a sneaky look her way.

"You're really lucky, you know. Only girl member which means you get to see them in the locker room..." She buried her face in her pillow, to smother the blush.

"Please, like I want to see _that_," she mumbled.

As the next Quidditch match drew near, the Gryffindors grew restless. More glares were in their direction due to their House colors that they wore proudly. Snape was refereeing the next match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. If Gryffindor won, they could possibly overtake the Slytherins, but that most likely wouldn't happen with the new referee. If Marie learned anything from the practices, it was that Slytherin was good. The best, in her opinion.

"This match will be an interesting one," commented Millie. Draco was already strutting around and placing bets about Harry Potter and the game. Marie yawned widely as a response and her friend huffed.

"You better be in bed right after dinner," she chided. "You'll be no good in class or practice if you're too tired!" Marie nodded, eyes closed as her chin rested on her arms.

"Yes, mum," she mumbled. Draco came over with Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, and took a seat across from the girls.

"How about you two? Care to bet how long Potter can stay on his broom?" he offered. "I'm going to say ten minutes, at most."

"Gambling is an ugly habit to start, Draco," tutted Millie. The blonde boy formed a pout.

"Well, who asked you?" He turned his attention to the sleepy Marie instead. "Hey Rogue, I finally got a chance to practice that Leg-Locker curse the other day. I bet Longbottom had to bunny hop all the way to his common room." Crabbe and Goyle laughed with Draco while Marie simply pursed her lips, irritated. Picking on Neville again, it ticked her off to be frank. The boy never did anything to deserve the bullying, especially from someone as snarky as Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to go return my book to the library," she said, gathering her thick book into her arms. "See you at the game, Millie." There was a brief moment of silence and then rushed whispering, mostly Millie telling off the boys, explaining that their friend was exhausted and too tired to put up with their antics.

Students moved past Marie as she made her way up the staircase, her mind still in a sleepy state. She didn't even notice that the staircase was switching directions as it always did. Hugging the tome to herself she finished walking up the steps and shouldered open the nearest door, taking the memorized steps to the next door in the corridor.

There was a thunk as the door held shut, pulling Marie out of her sleepwalk. Her dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked around. Now that she was paying attention she could clearly see that she was in the wrong hall. Actually, she had never been in that particular hall before.

Curiosity pawed at her and she finished out her wand, smirk growing into a smile. If the lock was more complicated than a bolt, she would leave. If not...

"_Alohomora_."

The door swung open.

It was pitch black inside as Marie stepped forward. _What kind of classroom is this? _she wondered. With another swish and whisper the tip of her wand lit up with a soft glow.

After a couple of echoing steps, a puff of hot air hit her face. Raising her wand, the light illuminated a large black nose and a set of jaws filled with teeth, averaging the length of her arm. Low growling sounded and two other heads identical to the first drew near, sniffing the around her, the intruder.

While her mind was in a state of shock, her body reacted quickly, flying towards the door as the three-headed dog lunged forward, teeth chomping. It only took a few moments for her hands to bolt the door again and sprint out of the corridor. She didn't dare stop running or go back for her fallen library book. She'd take Madame Pince's rage over a mutant dog any day.

* * *

Already, Snape was favoring Hufflepuff. They were given a penalty shot due to Fred Weasley sending a Bludger Snape's way. The next one though, was for no apparent reason.

"What've I missed?" gasped Marie, out of breath. She squeezed into a spot between Millie and Goyle, Pansy on the taller girl's other side.

"Not much-" started Millie.

"Where've you been though?" asked Pansy, voice muffled through her thick scarf she had pulled up to her nose. Marie simply waved her hand and gulped for air, her heart still racing.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Her ears picked up Draco's snarky tone and she turned to see him talking to Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money- you should be up there Longbottom, you've got no brains." Marie narrowed her green eyes as Neville's face grew red, yet he turned around to face her Housemate.

"I-I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. Though the boys laughed, Marie smiled in pride. Good, he needed to stand up for himself. _Good work Neville_, she thought.

Though Draco wasn't too impressed. "Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley here, and that's saying something."

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, one more word- " gritted Ron, only stopping due to Hermione grabbing his attention.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which caused Marie to gasp and others to cheer. Her fingers almost covered her eyes as he raced closer to the ground, a straight nose dive.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's spotted some money on the ground!" laughed Malfoy. Ron finally snapped, wrestling Draco to the ground before the blonde could react. Neville hesitated, but then clamored over his seat to help, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

The Gryffindor Seeker pulled out of his steep dive and jumped onto the pitch, holding the golden Snitch over his head. The crowd roared with cheers as the students who were covered in scarlet and gold flooded the field. As the Slytherins booed and Snape spat bitterly, Marie put her worries on hold as she slipped beneath the stands to intervene with the fight.

The deafening cheers silenced the boys' yelling, making their lips move soundlessly. Draco's eye was already blackened while Ron was sporting a healthy bloody nose. Marie's small fists beat against Crabbe and Goyle, shoving them away from Neville who was already out cold. She yelled at them, pushing them back to the stands and once they were taken care of, she doubled back for Malfoy.

Her previous anger seemed to deflate as the boy cradled his eye, tears showing. She huffed and gave him a tight side hug, leading him back to their seats. So much for the valiant Gryffindors, resorting to brute Muggle force.

"Can't say you don't deserve it, but still," she said softly, "I wished there had been no fighting at all. Never liked fighting, that's for certain."

* * *

The hood completely covered his face as he made his way to the Forbidden Forest. Their meeting should go uninterrupted as everyone was at dinner, celebrating if they were Gryffindors. Rotten bunch, overconfident, supposedly noble and brave...

There was a crack of a twig and he calmly turned to face his guest. Professor Quirrell stood before him, shaking like a leaf. Severus smirked in greeting.

"How nice of you to join me here, Quirrell. I do hope this didn't inconvenience you in any way." The Dark Arts professor could hardly speak, his stutter was worse than ever.

"...d-d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, S-Severus..." He stepped closer and Quirrell flinched.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," he explained, tone icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

"L-l-listen, S-Severus, if th-this is about wh-whatever Miss R-Rogue may have t-told you- " Snape crisply interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-" He took a step closer to the smaller man.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." He smirked dangerously. "Unless you'd rather show me your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-b-but I d-d-don't- "

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lies." He threw his cloak over his head once more and strode out of the clearing, his voice carrying back to the petrified teacher.

"You may want to be careful of whose students you threaten next time, Quirrell. If there is a next time, I'll take care of it. Permanently."

Quirrell remained froze in his tracks as the night stretched on, starless.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please, please, please! Just a few more to go before the first book's done! Then I get to start creating the next book for Marie! So excited!**


	11. Dragon Tales

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Ten-Dragon Tales**

The Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones, Marie noticed with a sigh. She and Millie were making extra note cards, remaking old ones, color coding high points and memorizing formulas while trying to coax Pansy into doing the same for fear of her failing. Teachers had loaded them down with homework, essays and reports as the final exams loomed closer. Again, there was hardly any time to write to Remus and when there was, she choose not to. Just to be on the safe side. Not to mention that even when she had finished her homework, Quidditch practice ate up the rest of her time. More often than not, her captain had to pull her away from the parchment and remind her about that day's practice session, which would drain her of any energy she had in reserve.

She was in the middle of yawning when Draco rushed up to her before the first class of the day.

"Rogue!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the flow of students. Nearly dropping her sacred notes, she forced him to come to a stop.

"Draco, what is going on?" she asked, readjusting her bag. "Is something wrong?" He was out of breath and his hair was slightly mussed by the wind, cheeks pink. _He must've been running about outside_, she reasoned.

"You won't believe what I just heard," he said, grey eyes gleaming with excitement. "That oaf- "

" -Hagrid- "

" -has a dragon. And it's _hatching_. Potter, Weasley, and Granger, they're all in on it and helping him keep an illegal monster -right here on the grounds!"

A few seconds of awkward silence ticked by. She arched an eyebrow at her friend.

"Really, Draco? A dragon?" she asked, obviously skeptical. "Because really, I've got class to get to- "

"Yes, a dragon!" he whispered back. He checked his pocket watch and swore at the time, which Marie scolded him for. "Just keep an eye out for anything. I'll prove it to you," he promised. "Potter's going to be in a load of trouble for this one!"

She simply sighed as she headed for her class. "A dragon..." she whispered. "That's about as silly as- " Realization struck her as she took her seat in History of Magic. Hagrid hatching a dragon egg was about as unlikely as a three headed dog guarding the third floor corridor.

With a groan, she balanced her head on her thick school book. "Oh Merlin...I'm going to lose sleep for this one..." Because honestly, how was she to resist the curiosity of the gamekeeper harboring a dragon? Easy answer, she couldn't.

The first clue she noticed was that Hagrid was hanging around the library, specifically to one section of was already odd because he didn't tend to come to the library in general. Using her own book as a cover, she peeked over the top just as he left the room, so once he was gone for certain, she lowered her book and sneaked over to where he was previously standing. Madame Prince was going to throw a fit about the way he returned his books, not that she was one to talk. The librarian had kept a hawk like watch on her after she failed to return the book she lost to the three headed dog. She couldn't really blame her.

As she placed the books back where they belong she saw that they were all dragon related: How to Train Your Dragon, Guide to Dragons, Dragons for Beginners, Basic Dragons, and Dragon Trade Secrets. "Way to be subtle," she murmured.

"Rogue!" She was pulled away from her books and around the corner, yet again ungracefully. Draco grabbed her hand tightly and tugged her down to the Slytherin table for dinner.

"It's skinny, black, um, has horns and orange eyes," rushed Draco, words spilling out of his mouth with little coherency "I ran before they could stop me- just wait until my father hears about this- " Marie held up her hand to stop him before he took another breath. She had to stop his ramblings before a headache surfaced. She couldn't handle that and an illegal dragon.

"That's great and everything, but we can't just go by your words alone," she warned. "If you're really set on exposing them, then you've got to catch them in the act or gather enough information so to draw them out." He nodded in understanding, quiet as he processed what she just said. She sighed and fixed a rebellious strand of platinum hair that flopped onto his forehead. He didn't even seem to notice.

"So...how do we catch them?" he asked. She paused to bring a finger to her lips, thoughts flitting in and out of her focus.

"Well," she began, "let's start with what we know." She pulled out a spare piece of parchment, a quill and a small inkwell, wetting the tip of her owl feather. Draco leaned forward in order to read along as she dashed the parchment with her script.

"So, now we know that Hagrid has the dragon for certain, and that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are all involved." Next line. "The dragon's a baby, but new born dragons grow really fast- "

"How do you know?" asked Draco. She tapped her bag that held her books.

"Professor Quirrell taught us a brief summary about them, plus Hagrid's been in the library a lot lately, so I took a look at his books too." She had to stifle a yawn. "Anyway, because they grow fast, Hagrid won't be able to keep him hidden for long. He'll be too big to hide or he'll just burn down his house which I'm sure is made of wood. Whatever comes first." Dipped her quill again.

"Harry and the others are probably trying to convince him to let the dragon go. Anyone with common sense can see the problem of keeping a dragon, and we at least know that Hermione has sense." Her friend made a face and she pushed him jokingly. "You know it's true. Even with Hermione, he still might refuse." She nibbled the top of her quill, thinking. Suddenly, her face lit up and she twisted on the bench to face the Pureblood fully.

"What kind of connections do the Weasleys have?" His fair eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he grimaced.

"Bugger if I know, not enough to make good money anyway." Marie just rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Just think about it," she offered. "If you had a pet, but then you weren't allowed to keep it, what would you do?" She motioned with her hands, trying to convey her idea but he didn't seem to be catching on. "You could set the animal free, give it away, but you would feel better if you gave it to some you knew and trusted." She enunciated the last part of her epiphany for him to understand. "Harry doesn't have any connections, he grew up in the Muggle world. Hermione is Muggle-born, but Ron comes from a full wizard family- he's bound to know someone that could help Hagrid. And I'm sure they're going to try and use that contact!"

Draco snapped his fingers as a thought struck him.

"My father would know if they had any family in specialized areas! The Ministry has to keep tabs on things like that." Marie scribbled a few more notes as she nodded.

"If you can, send him an owl about it, but remember to be subtle or say it's for a project or something. If we're going to do this we've got to do it right. Cover all our bases and we'll force them out, no problem."

The Malfoy stared at her for a good moment or two, making her cheeks glow.

"Why're you staring?" She started to gather up her books, she needed to get ready for practice soon.

"You're bloody brilliant," he stated bluntly. The dinner ended and he grabbed her hand in order to race for the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Marie was right.

Due to Mr. Malfoy's intel, they were able to find out that Ron had an older brother named Charlie who worked with dragons in Romania. Which made him the perfect candidate for the friend-connection theory. During breakfast Marie and Draco were sure to watch the Gryffindor table closely during the morning post. It was obvious that for a few days the three students were expecting mail, then one morning they were relaxed. Their letter had arrived.

"Draco look," whispered Marie, pointing at the table. They were huddled together, holding a single piece of parchment between them so they all could read. After a series of quick whispering, Ron stuffed the letter into his textbook. In turn, gave Marie a clear look at his swollen hand.

"What's up with his hand?" noticed Draco, squinting so to see it better. "Looks disgusting." She nodded and jotted down a few more notes.

"I'd wager that the dragon bit him. If your description's right, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback and their fangs are poisonous. He should get to the Hospital Wing," she added with a touch of concern. "Before it gets too bad." A smirk stretched across the blonde boy's face as he thought of his own plan.

By the afternoon, Ron had to leave class and go to Madame Pomfrey due to his hand being twice its normal size and turning a nasty shade of green. After his own classes had finished, Draco made his way to the Hospital Wing, plan set and ready. He didn't tell Rogue, just in case she didn't approve of his lying methods.

He had only made a few steps into the infirmary when the nurse noticed him.

"And what's your story, Mr. Malfoy? Not another fight I hope," she said, hands on her hips. The boy gave his most charming, innocent smile that claimed he could do no wrong.

"Of course not, Madame Pomfrey. I came to see how Ron Weasley was doing. He has a book I need for my next class, you see," he lied smoothly. Please, as if he would actually resort to borrowing a book from Weasley. Never in a million years.

"All right then. He's in the first bed over there." She headed for her office mumbling, "A "dog bite", my foot..."

Smirking, it only took a few graceful strides for him to reach the bed.

"Hello, Weasley," he sneered. "Interesting bite you've got there. Poisonous by the look of it. Wonder what bit you?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron grumbled. He tutted, as if disappointed.

"Better be nice now, or else I may tell Madame Pomfrey what _really _bit you, because I really don't think she's buying that dog bite story of yours, to be honest." The ginger narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" The Slytherin simply shrugged his shoulders and feigned an innocent expression.

"Just what I told Pomfrey." He picked up one of the books that were stacked on the nightstand. As he walked away, he called over his shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind, Weasley."

* * *

Marie was half asleep in the library where she should have been working on her essay about the twelve uses of dragon's blood. _Funny how dragons keep coming up_, she thought with a giggle. She was jolted into full alert when someone stumbled into her chair by accident.

"O-oh, sorry Marie," stammered Neville as he groped for his slipping books and papers that were slowly falling. She waved a dismissive hand and yawned.

"You actually helped me, I was falling asleep," she laughed. He gave a weak laugh in return and eyed the work space next to the dark haired girl. He shifted his feet awkwardly for a moment.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, ears red.

"Feel free," she smiled. Consciousness reinstated, she turned back to her essay and opened book. Though her focus started to fade as she thought about the topic of dragons again. This was the cause of her last almost-nap.

_How many points would they lose for keeping an illegal dragon?_ she wondered, twirling her quill. _Then there'd be trouble for being out after curfew and roaming the halls_. The letter that Draco had confiscated had instructed the Gryffindors to take the dragon to the top of the Astronomy Tower on Saturday night. The Astronomy Tower wasn't exactly close to the Gryffindor one by any chance. Not to mention it was the tallest for star gazing purposes, not dragon deliveries. That was quite a ticket to rack up within one night. To think if they were caught there could be a high chance for not only detention but expulsion as well.

Her quill slipped through her fingers at the thought. No, she didn't even think of expulsion before. She definitely didn't want that. A little trouble would be healthy for them, but expulsion...that was too much in her opinion. But how could she help? She couldn't full out tell them, no way would they listen long enough for her to explain. She was Slytherin, they hated her out of instinct, but what if they heard it from a Gryffindor?

Immediately, she turned in her seat to face the round face boy, the solution right in front of her nose. "Neville!" He almost knocked over his inkwell in surprise.

"Y-yes?" he asked, tightening the lid of the ink so it wouldn't spill.

"You're in Gryffindor!" she stated. So many words wanted to come out at once, but she couldn't find an order. "I mean, of course you're in Gryffindor, I already knew that but still, you're perfect!" He could only stare, confused.

"Are you all right, Marie? Maybe you should see the nurse- " She waved her hands, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Listen Neville, I need your help," she said. "Or else Harry and his friends are going to get into big, big trouble." His brown eyes widened.

"A-are you sure you want my help then? They're loads of people who could help better than I could." Marie shook her head, making her black hair wave.

"I want your help, Neville," she told him. "Because I trust you over your classmates. Not to mention you don't seem to hate me like the rest of them, or glare for that matter."

This time he shook his head. "I-I don't hate you." His ears flamed red as she gave a soft smile.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Quickly, she explained the dragon scenario and how the students were going to be out way after hours. "And I know they won't back down, but if you could at least tell them that Draco will be looking for them that night, it would be a big help. I really don't want them to get into that kind of trouble. A little trouble's healthy, but not that much." He took a few deep breaths before agreeing.

"All right. I-I'll tell them." Her face broke out into a smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you very much, Neville. Please don't get into trouble for this, okay? You should be careful too." He nodded again, face fully flushed.

"N-no problem." He looked at her a moment longer, a vague look of concern appearing. There were light shadows under her green eyes, he noticed. "Marie, are you all right? You look awfully tired." She checked her watch and sighed.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Practice."

* * *

Saturday came around rather quickly, and Marie found herself and Draco standing at the portrait hole. She was dressed in her nightgown and robe, while he was dressed similarly only with proper shoes instead of slippers.

"You sure you want to go? I mean, we could always just show Professor Snape the letter and Ron's hand. Madame Pomfrey would back us up since it was a dragon bite," offered Marie, letter securely in her pocket. He shook his head.

"No way. I'm going to be the one that brings down Saint Potter," he boasted, pushing his hair back away from his face. She yawned.

"Well, be careful then," she warned. "We don't want to be the ones that catch trouble, you know."

"Please," he scoffed, "Potter's the one that needs to be careful." He gave a wave and disappeared into the dark castle. Sighing, the girl ruffled her hair and took a seat in one of the arm chairs, curling up comfortably. Now, she had to wait for his return. Hopefully, everything will just work itself out in the end.

It was odd, traveling around the halls at night. It was as if it was a different castle entirely. Draco tiptoed, peered around every corner and jumped at every sound, even the nonexistent ones. More than once, he dove to the side to avoid a wandering ghost or something that sounded like Peeves.

He was close to the Astronomy Tower now, Potter and his friends would be arriving at any time so now all he needed to do was wait and catch them-

"Mr. Malfoy!" A lamp was lit as McGonagall appeared before him, dressed in a tartan gown, hairnet and wearing a very irritable expression. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the Gryffindor Head of House. He was grabbed by the ear as she started to lead him down the hall, away from the tower.

"Detention!" she shouted, making his eardrums ring. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you- "

"You don't understand Professor, Harry Potter's coming- he's got a dragon!" he blurted, unable to think straight with the constant pain of his ear.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- " She gave another yank. " -I'll see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

* * *

Neville woke with a start, pulled out of his sleep by a reoccurring thought, or was it a memory?

_ "I need your help. Or else Harry and his friends are going to be in big, big trouble. I want your help, Neville, because I trust you over your classmates. Not to mention you don't seem to hate me like the rest of them, or glare for that matter."_

With a gasp, he looked around the dormitory for the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron's bed was empty because he was staying overnight at the Hospital Wing, but the bed next to it was empty as well. Harry had already slipped out.

"Oh no..." he moaned. he had fallen asleep before warning Harry about Malfoy. Quickly, he pulled on his robe and shoes and stumbled down the staircase and the portrait hole. He had to get to him before Malfoy could.

He tripped more times than he cared to count as he blundered about the dark castle. Heart racing, out of breath, it seemed impossible to find his classmate. By this point, Malfoy could have found them and told the nearest teacher or Prefect. No, he couldn't give up yet. He...he had promised Marie that he would warn him-

"Mr. Longbottom!" The boy jumped and gave a yelp at the sound of Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. He could hardly think of the words to explain his story as she steered him down the hallway toward her office.

As soon as they entered her study, Neville saw Harry and Hermione standing absolutely still and pale faced.

"Harry!" he burst out, now ready to explain. "I was coming to find you to warn you. I-I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag- " He stopped when Harry violently shook his head and he fell silent, but McGonagall noticed. By this point, Neville was fearing for his life. This was exactly what Marie tried to prevent. They were caught, and getting caught meant trouble, which led to losing points, detention or even expulsion.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up the Astronomy Tower. It is one o' clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_."

No one answered her. Even Hermione kept her mouth shut.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it too?" Neville could only stare blankly ahead, stunned. Here he was, in trouble with his own Head of House. He couldn't prevent Marie's fear from occurring. She trusted him and he failed.

"I'm disgusted," scolded McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detention- yes, you too Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous- and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Harry was the first to voice their shock.

"Fifty?" he gasped. Gryffindor would lose the lead they had just gained from the last Quidditch game.

"Fifty points _each_," finalized Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her nose.

"Professor- please- "

"You can't- "

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

A hundred and fifty points lost. Losing their first place status for the House and Quidditch Cup. Their Head of House was ashamed of them. Marie had trusted him despite their House differences. Him, the clumsy, cowardly, useless Gryffindor. She wanted to trust him and he couldn't even do anything right.

Neville didn't sleep that night. Instead, he sobbed into his pillow for his stupidity.

* * *

Marie was startled awake when the portrait hole opened and she curled up tight so to avoid being seen. Professor Snape pulled Draco into the common room, expression unreadable.

"Professor, I swear Potter was taking a dragon to the top of the Astronomy Tower! We have proof and everything!" babbled Malfoy as his teacher released his hold on his arm. "Just ask that gamekeeper- the dragon was his fault- "

"Get. To. Bed. Mr. Malfoy," seethed Snape. "You will receive the time of your detention at a later date."

Marie peeked from behind the chair's back, eye wide with wary fear. Snape took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as Draco scrambled up the stairs. _So, he was caught_, she fretted.

"Am I correct to assume that you were apart of the "we" Mr. Malfoy kept on about, Miss Rogue?" he asked, not even turning to look at her. She swallowed thickly and stood up fully, nodding.

"Yes sir."

With extra effort, she approached her teacher. She pulled out the letter from the pocket of her pink bathrobe and extended it to him. May as well try to make amends.

"And what is this?" he asked, tired. She looked down at her slippers, feeling foolish next to the teacher who was dressed in full robes.

"O-our proof," she stammered. "The letter states that Harry Potter and his friends should smuggle the dragon to the highest tower, so that some friends could take it away with no one being the wiser. Sir."

"Very well," he sighed, taking the letter from her. "Off to bed with you, Miss Rogue."

* * *

**REVIEW! Only two more chapters after this, I'm sooo excited!**


	12. Window of Opportunity

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain. Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Eleven-Window Opportunity**

The days flew by in bursts of time to Marie. Mondays became Fridays and weekends were spent in the library or on the Quidditch pitch with the team. With all of her classes and activities, she never got the opportunity to talk to Neville about the night with the dragon, which apparently failed miserably on the Gryffindor end of the spectrum. Harry and Hermione had been caught, followed by Neville who she knew was trying to pass on the warning she had given him. Her House only lost twenty points via Draco being caught by McGonagall, who then took one hundred and fifty points from her own House.

"Rogue! Focus!" shouted Montague. She snapped out of her daze just to barely catch the speeding Quaffle that was flung in her direction. The force pummeled her stomach but her arm wrapped around it anyway as she took off towards the goal posts. Miles Bletchy hovered and waited for her to make the move that would give away which way she would throw the red ball. She sped up and started to weave, his eyes narrowed in anticipation. Her broom took her left while all her strength went into throwing the ball right. His fingertips just barely missed it as she scraped up another ten points for their practice.

Her victory was cut short when Marcus motioned for her to land. Her knees wobbled and she had to take a few steps to steady herself. Her captain gave her a hard look and she stood up at attention. She locked eyes, not saying a word since she didn't know why she was called out of the sky.

"Rogue," he began, studying her face intently. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and she swallowed with difficulty. "What was with that? You know it's dangerous to space out like that in the game, especially if you're a Chaser. You could've easily gotten hit by a Bludger or missed your pass from Montague, which would have been a hand over to the other team. What's going on?"

"N-nothing, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It won't happen again. Promise," she swore, fear flitting about her stomach. _Please don't kick me off the team_, she begged mentally._ Please please please don't_. He sighed and studied her again, mouth forming a hard line. She shifted her weight onto her other foot, nervous.

"Have you been sleeping?" he asked. Her eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Of course," she answered. Though she didn't say how she tossed and turned and stayed up reading so to soothe whatever nerves were ailing her.

He sighed. "Have you been sleeping _right_, though? You look tired, and if that's the case you better see Pomfrey for a Sleeping Draught. It could help you keep focus and avoid near-death Quidditch practice while you're at it." She waved her hand to dismiss the thought and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really." He didn't seem to believe her but he sighed and called practice to an end.

The next morning during the morning post, Draco received mail from a simple barn owl which could only mean trouble. No sooner had he cracked the letter's seal and skimmed the lines he sighed loudly.

"Wonderful," he groaned. "This is exactly what I need." Pansy gave a flip of her hair before commenting.

"What is it, Draco?" He stuffed the mail to the bottom of his bag, crumpling and stuffing it with more force than necessary.

"My detention slip," he answered, sulking. "Eleven o' clock with Filch tonight. Yuck. Who knows what kind of creepy and deranged things he'll make us do."

_So, if Draco has his letter_, connected Marie. _The Gryffindors must have theirs as well. _She stole a glance at the neighboring table and saw that the three classmates were all reading a similar letter. Guilt seeped into her again and she lowered her gaze, poking at her cinnamon toast with her fork, not hungry anymore. The bell chimed overhead and granted her the escape she wanted, leaving her untouched breakfast behind.

* * *

Again, Marie couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't get comfortable and only managed to twist her sheets around her ankles. For whatever reason, her mind didn't want to sleep even though her body begged for it. There was something dancing on the edge of her mental awareness, a thought or a test fact she had forgotten. Or maybe it was a dream, she hadn't had one of those for a long time now. So, only with much more force than should be allowed, she pulled herself into slumber.

There was no dream waiting to embrace her. Only a nightmare wanting to trap her and never let go.

She was jolted awake by a searing headache that threatened to split her head open and made her stomach churn. Groaning, she held her head and curled into a ball as the pain ebbed away. Broken images dashed through her recollection, burning themselves into her memories.

_A figure cloaked in black_, she remembered. A silver kind of blood dripped down his front as it stood beside a fallen unicorn, breathtakingly beautiful and frighteningly dead. The man wasn't suppose to be there, she reasoned. He didn't fit the scene, and the unicorn should have been alive, the only available conclusion was that he had killed the pure animal. The thought alone made her want to cry out. That man wasn't human, no normal man could kill something so beautifully innocent.

Her stomach rolled again as the memory played itself over in her mind. He bowed low, lips kissing the wound and then the sound of him guzzling the silver blood made Marie gag aloud. Her skin was clammy despite the sweat that beaded her hairline and she kicked off her covers, grabbing her Potions book and leaving her robe hanging on its post. She wished that Captain Tess was there, so she could confide in her about the disturbing dream. She would hug her tight and tell her silly stories so to wash the scary thoughts away.

With silent steps, she made it to the common room that was thankfully empty. She had just taken a seat on her favorite armchair when the portrait hole swung open, making her heart catch in her throat.

Marcus stepped into the common room, ready to go straight to bed. He hated it when Samantha gave him the later patrol watch, as if she had to get ready for upcoming matches and prepping for next season. He huffed and rubbed his eyes, ready to sleep. The patrol had been dull as usual. Most days, he wanted some Gryffindor punk to wander the halls, just so he could be the one to catch them and actually do something. Because walking aimlessly at night wasn't exactly how he liked to spend his evenings. Not when he had practices to organize and final exams to study for, specifically O. .

He almost missed her. Sitting right there in front of him, like a scared little ghost in her white nightgown. He had to back pedal in order to be face to face again.

"What are you doing out of bed, Rogue? It's one in the morning," he asked, too tired to really care. Her thick book rose a few inches, as if to hide her and make him disappear. He rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to hold a polite conversation for long.

"Answer me. Why are you out of bed?" he asked again.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered. Again, he rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, do we need to take you to see Madame Pomfrey? If you can't sleep, I'm pretty sure there's a problem- "

"No!" she interrupted. "I-I mean, I couldn't sleep because...I had, um, a bad dream..." Her voice had gotten softer with each word, showing that she was embarrassed to admit the cause to her Quidditch captain. She ducked behind her book again, so to avoid seeing his reaction.

Marie looked up when she heard a piece of furniture scrape along the floor as Marcus pulled the other armchair up so to sit beside her. Her green eyes bored into his, confused.

"Might as well tell me about it," he said, tossing his legs over the arm of the chair, getting comfortable. When she didn't move or say anything expect continue staring, he gave her a look. "Hey, I know that I'm no girlfriend of yours but seriously, talking about dreams makes them less scary. You can take my word for it. So, spill." Without any preamble, she dove into recalling her dream, hoping that he was right.

* * *

Fortunately, the exams weren't as painful as Marie had feared. The difficult subjects at least had a practice session beforehand. Professor Flitwick had them charm a pineapple to tap dance across the table while McGonagall had them turn a mouse into a snuffbox, and extra points were given if they were pretty. Pansy's snuffbox wasn't all the way finished, but it looked absolutely darling, so her extra points covered her grade.

Potions actually turned out to be one of Marie's stronger subjects in the final. It was harder, that's for certain due to the extra steps and procedures that were needed. She felt confident during the exam as she diced her ingredients recited rules and regulations, stirred the potion with the exact amount of rotations and altogether raced against the hourglass that was suspended at the front of the room. If it was any kind of bonus, Professor Snape walked about the room, hovering like a hawk at some cauldrons but when he stopped by to see hers, she could have sworn she saw the slightest smirk. All in all, she found herself cheering with the other students when the sand ran out, ending the last exam of her first year.

The first thing Marie did was break away from her friends and classmates and step outside into the soft breeze and warm sunlight. She practically skipped to her favorite reading spot beneath one of the many trees that lined the lake. It only took a few pages before her book became her pillow and she was coaxed into a light nap. Only for a little while...

Running feet jarred her from her sleep, making her sit upright in alarm. She looked around as well as she could with her blurred sight, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Rubbing her eyes clear she noticed that the only thing out of place was that Neville Longbottom was jogging about, looking around frantically for something. _Probably Trevor_, she reasoned as she tried to curl back up, waiting for the sleep to take hold. It was close to dinnertime but a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

"Marie!" he called. She had to hold back a groan, So close to sleep, yet so far. Well, that's probably what she gets for trying to sleep outside. With a shove, she got to her feet, brushing off her robe and straightening her pleated skirt.

"Hello Neville," she greeted, ruffling her hair. He ran up to her, stumbling as he came to a halt and gasped for air.

"I-I know I shouldn't...shouldn't ask for your help, especially after the dragon thing, but- " A guilt chord was struck and her eyes widened when she remembered why she needed to speak to him.

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, embracing him tightly. "I'm so sorry you all got in trouble, I really didn't mean for any of that to happen!" Some tension left his shoulders as he awkwardly returned the hug.

"It's all right. You did warn me," he cleared his throat. He took a breath and stepped back, ready to unload what he originally came to tell her. "Marie, I-I think Harry's going to do something reckless tonight. A-and I know you may not really care and all, but I thought you may know what to do...if that's all right." She inhaled sharply as she folded her arms.

"How reckless are we talking about?" He wet his lips and took another breath.

"He was talking about going to the third floor corridor tonight. Something a-about getting the Stone before You-Know-Who, whatever that is. But he was shouting about it in the common room, so I only heard parts of it and I think Ron and Hermione are going too." His face was pale and she was sure hers was as well. Her fingers tapped as she tried to work out a solution.

"Th-they can't go, but if they do it'll be dangerous with that dog there and Gryffindor will be in even more trouble," he fretted, breath catching as if he was close to crying. Marie squeezed his hand reassuringly as the gears in her head worked furiously. She could ask him later how he knew about the dog.

"Can you stop them?" she asked, gaze focused ahead. His eyebrows came together, confused.

"Me? Stop them?" he asked. She nodded.

"Mmhm."

He scrambled for an excuse. "I'm no good at Charms, I couldn't go up against them, especially Hermione. She's good at that kind of quick thinking."

"You don't have to fight them," she explained. "Just stall them, or talk them out of going if you can." He swallowed thickly.

"And...if I can't?" She gave him her best convincing smile and squeezed his hand again.

"Then I'll stop them before they get to the dog. No worries then. Dinner?" She smiled again and lead him by the hand up to the castle.

* * *

Marie stayed up in the common room with Millie, the sole other person she confided with. She didn't want to tell Pansy, she had a tendency to blow things out of proportion and this was something she wanted to keep subtle. They played a game of chess and read up on some spells that may or may not be needed. _Hopefully not needed_, she mused. Millie's posture was absolutely stiff, unable to relax.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, for the umpteenth time. "Why don't you just tell Professor Snape? I'm sure he could stop them."

"I'd rather not," Marie answered, again. "I'll be fine. I won't even be gone that long, an hour most likely. It won't be too bad, Millie." Their conversation ended for the time being, until finally the common room had cleared out.

"If you're not back in an hour, I'm getting Snape," she insured. Marie laughed softly.

"Sounds good to me." It only took a few steps before she disappeared through the portrait hole.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a very difficult journey to the off limit corridor. Once she thought she heard Samantha patrolling and she couldn't help but feel bad for deceiving a fellow Housemate. She had managed to avoid two other Prefects by hiding behind suits of armor and praying that they wouldn't come her way as she hid within shadows.

It seemed like forever until she reached the forbidden corridor. The door opened with an eerie creak as she tiptoed inside, her black Mary Janes catching dust. So far, so good. Judging by the growling on the other side of the door and the lack of footprints in the dust, she would wager that the Gryffindors hadn't been through yet. Luck was on her side it seemed. If all goes according to plan, Neville will talk them out of going and she'll sneak back to the dungeons and no one would be the wiser. She leaned against the door and took a relieved breath. Now, all she had to do was wait for time to pass-

The same eerie creak was heard again along with a set of solid footsteps, no tiptoeing like she had. And judging by the sound, it was as if only one person was there. _Did Harry decide to come alone? _she wondered. She swallowed and her grip on her wand tightened, feet steadying her stance.

"Well, this is certainly interesting."

Marie almost dropped her wand in shock.

"P-Professor Quirrell?" she stuttered. The corridor was still dark, but she could make out the shape of her Defense teacher, mainly his trademark turban. Just when she thought that she had evaded everyone...she'll be in trouble now. She didn't even think of teachers coming to check on the corridor. Of all the luck.

He stepped closer and the feeling of dread continued to blossom in her stomach, making her queasy.

"Now, what would you be doing out of bed at this hour, Miss Rogue?" he asked, taking another step. "Someone might think you're up to something." Instead of answering, or even trying to conjure up a cover story, she pressed her lips together so to avoid talking all together.

"So you _are _up to something." He took one more simple step but she refused to leave the doorway.

"Miss Rogue," he began, voice terse. "I am starting to lose my patience with you. I am giving you the opportunity to leave without losing House points. I suggest you take it." She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt.

"You're not suppose to be here. T-this is the restricted corridor." He gave a dry laugh, as if almost humored. Almost.

"That's very true, Marie- " The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the sound of her personal name. " -but as you can see, I am the teacher thus I am given privileges that you, the student, are not." Marie shook her head, remaining stubborn.

"I want to hear that from Professor Dumbledore," she instructed. His tone darkened.

"You continue to defy me, girl?" he asked. She didn't say anything, afraid to even with her jinx at the ready. Quickly, she thought of a legitimate threat.

"I-I'll set the dog on you," she threatened.

"You've been studying, haven't you? Always were too nosy for your own good." As he reached into his robe, Marie swished her wand and used a few well chosen words, sending her teacher flying off his feet.

"_Get rid of her_," hissed a voice so cold that Marie didn't even dare to move. That certainly was not Professor Quirrell's voice, yet it had to be because it came from his body. _It must be some kind of Dark magic_, she reasoned as her heart thumped wildly.

Her wand was forced out of her hand, clinking as it bounced away, completely out of reach. The dizziness hit her again, so hard that she nearly toppled over as the room spun. Why did these spell occur? The only real common factor was Quirrell but that didn't make sense-

A hand encircled her neck, slamming her against the locked door and lifting her clean off her feet.

"You rotten brat," he spat as she gagged, clawing at his hand. "I gave you a gracious chance to leave unscathed and you refused." Her flailing feet caught his knee and he swore, tightening his grip. Instead of bashing her back into the door again, he gave a small laugh and she could see his eyes narrow into slits.

"Insolent girl." He laughed again. "Since you're such a good student and _always _so eager to learn, why don't I teach you a few new spells? Would you like that?" With a wave of his wand, she felt a force pull from her throat, stealing what little breath she had left.

"That one's called the Silencing Charm, it comes in handy when you don't want your enemies giving away their location or whatever the situation is," he lectured, smile stretching. Quirrell released his hold and before catching her breath, she made a mad dash for her fallen wand. "This one though, is a little more...complicated, if you will."

She had just clasped the handle when the single word was spoken.

"Crucio."

The spell hit her square in the back, causing her to fall on her front, body spasming. Her mouth opened to let loose a scream, but no sound came out. Another chortle could be heard as he walked into the next room where the dog could be heard growling and snapping.

Marie screamed again and again, unable to convey the pain she was undergoing. She thrashed from side to side on the floor, clutching her head. Her blood felt like fire in her veins, burning up her every inch, charring her insides. Needles stabbed in every pore; pulse pounding, resounding in her skull and ears. It was as if all of the pain was crammed inside her body but her skin was three sizes too small, too small to handle it. She kicked, curled and arched but the pain wouldn't fade. Tears burned their way into her hairline, fingers twisting and pulling black locks. She was burning, freezing, cracking, breaking, exploding, imploding all at once while her mind was being held together by threads of sanity and positivity.

_Come on Marie! Think positive!_ she told herself. That's what Tess said to do whenever things took a turn for the worst. _Positive thoughts, positive thoughts_, she chanted. _Remus, Tess, pictures of mom and dad, that time we went to the beach, getting my Hogwarts letter, working at Madame Malkin's, meeting all the new students, meeting Millie and Pansy, Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, Marcus and the Quidditch team, the New Year's Ball, learning Potions and actually being good at it, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, finally seeing Harry, talking with Neville, making my friends smile, getting a new book, riding the Hogwarts Express at the first of term and at Christmas, learning to fly, trying out for the next season of Quidditch, finally catching Montague's pass...Come on Marie, keep thinking!_

Screaming again and again as she cried. Blood and saliva crawled down her chin, throat bloody due to her unyielding screams. Logic told her to move towards the door for help, but her body could not comply. She didn't even hear the footsteps as the three Gryffindors entered the room she was suppose to prevent them from. She arched her back as another wave hit her, making her green eyes bulge. Help would come soon, Millie promised to go get Professor Snape.

_Remus, Tess, pictures of mom and dad, that time we went to the beach, getting my Hogwarts letter, working at Madame Malkin's, meeting all the new students, meeting Millie and Pansy, Draco with Crabbe and Goyle..._she repeated.

* * *

Severus Snape sat at his desk, scrolls of parchment covering his work space as the lone flame flickered overhead, suspended in mid air. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Grading final exams was such a pain, mostly because the written portion was so awful to look over. Most of the students didn't know half of what they were writing and he relished in failing those who earned it.

It was getting late and patience was wearing dangerously thin. After this paper, he would turn in for the night. Without looking, he picked up a random piece and a minuscule smile pulled at his mouth. Marie Rogue, First year, Slytherin, Potions Exam. Surely, her paper would be decent.

A knock resounded throughout his study, making him look up for his work. Curious and somewhat irritated, he hoped that it wouldn't be Filch. If he had come to recruit his help with punishing a student during the final exams, he was going to have another thing coming.

The knock came again. Louder. "Professor! Professor Snape!" Not Filch, but a student.

He opened the door to find Millicent Bulstrode standing in her nightgown and robe, out of breath and in her stocking feet. She didn't even bother to close her robe or fix her hair that had gone askew. He raised an eyebrow, a little stunned by her appearance.

"Miss Bulstrode, it is clearly after curfew- " She didn't wait for him to finish his lecture, shaking her head.

"Professor, Marie went to the third floor corridor!" she blurted. Silence hung heavily in the air.

"I am going to ask you to repeat that, Miss Bulstrode," he said dangerously slow as anger crawled into his tone. "And I expect you to choose your words carefully."

"I-I promised I'd wait a full hour, but I've got such a bad feeling about it," she explained, close to crying. "Marie Rogue went to the third floor corridor, sir."

"Get back to your dormitory, Miss Bulstrode- "

" -but Marie- " He cut her off with a cold look.

"I'll see to her." His footsteps echoed as he walked away, leaving the distressed girl behind.

Once he was out of the hall and out of his student's sight, he broke into a run and took the stairs leaps at a time. If only he could Apparate within the grounds. How could he have been so foolish as to overlook the fact that Dumbledore was out of the castle on some Ministry business, on this very night? Of course Quirrell would use the Headmaster's absence to his advantage. The school was practically his play thing now. Was he growing soft? Use to the nights in his study, grading papers and essays as if there was no such thing as danger? Not to mention that Quirrell wouldn't care if some nosy first year got in the way, he would most likely find it funny. A joke. And if he knew how to get past Hagrid's blasted dog, surely he could begin to get past the other enchantments.

The door was already opened by the time he arrived and he swore loudly. Wand at the ready, he stepped into the dark corridor, looking around for any kind of trap or footstep triggered spell. It only took a moment for his eyes to adjust and to asses that there was no immediate physical threat. Had he already gotten past the dog? If so, how far was he by now?

At the sound of movement, Severus had his wand at the ready for a defensive spell, a wicked curse on his lips. The thumping continued and he lit the room alight, so to determine the situation. Upon identifying the source of sound his eyes widened as he inhaled sharply.

Marie Rogue, his ward and top student was writhing on the ground, convulsing with what he knew had to be pain. Her mouth opened and closed with soundless screams, begging for it to stop. Blood creeped from her ears as well as sprinkled the front of her uniform, standing out against her fair skin.

His mouth moved furiously, muttering incantations and countercurses, trying to find the solution as his wand wove patterns over her body. It took a few moments before the first part broke, allowing her screams to be heard.

" -Remus, Tess, pictures of mom and dad, that time we went to the beach- " A scream bubbled out, interrupting whatever chant she was performing. The sound reverberated throughout the small room and he swore again out of frustration. Scooping her up into his arms and holding her tightly so to keep her from moving. Then, with a great surge of magic, the final part was alleviated. As if something taunt had been cut, she fell slack in his arms, silent and still.

"Marie?" he called out, name tasting funny on his tongue. The little girl remained unresponsive. Slowly, he picked her up fully and got to his feet, doing his best not to jostle her too much, her head leaning against his shoulder.

So small and so hopelessly fragile, he thought. How could she have endured the pain of a Forbidden curse? It should have torn her apart with her build and age. Totally decimated her is what it should have done. Kill her dead was the curse's intent.

"She shouldn't have had to do this," he mumbled. Maybe if he had kept a better eye on her, maybe then he would have picked up on her plan and could have ended it, confining her to her dormitory like the little girl she was. Maybe then he could've protected Lily's daughter. He failed her, again.

"You couldn't have prevented it, Severus."

The Potions master looked up to see the Headmaster carrying the Boy-Who-Lived, who was as unconscious as his sister. His lips formed a snarl as anger and guilt rose within him. Again, Albus chose to cherish Harry, the child whose reputation seemed to get him out of more trouble than it was worth. Dumbledore could have at least taken her pain away as he rushed to save the boy, instead he chose to ignore her.

"She's a smart girl," said Dumbledore, smiling at her. "Strong too. Easy to see who she takes after, no?"

"Lily," he heard himself say. Without another word, he turned sharply on his heel making his robes flare out as he rushed his student to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please please, the last chapter for this book is next! Followed by the Chamber of Secrets! By the way, twenty-four days until I'm on a plan to Disney!**

**Just found out that I was nominated for August's most beloved fanfiction author on the FaceBook fanpage. I'm number Four but how cool is that? Thanks!**


	13. Guilty Retrospect

_**Year One: The Philosopher's Stone**_

_There are two sides to every coin just as there are two sides to every story. A Slytherin to a Gryffindor. Behind every hero there's a villain Then behind every villain there's a story. Marie Rogue is that story._

**Chapter Twelve-Guilty Retrospect**

Marcus Flint huffed loudly as he searched the castle for the smallest Quidditch member. They had arranged a scrimmage match against Hufflepuff for that afternoon and Marie was nowhere to be found, even her friends had simultaneously vanished. The time of the match was drawing closer and he groaned, running a hand through his short dark hair.

"You better have a good excuse for this one, Rogue," he mumbled. Since the final exams were over, she could be technically considered a second year, thus eligible to play in a match. He took the stairs two at a time as he continued to search for her. Pucey volunteered to stall if he couldn't find her in time, which would give him an extra ten minutes or so.

As he jogged through the halls, avoiding the midget first years he came across Professor Snape who just stepped out of the Hospital Wing. For whatever reason, he didn't know or have reason to care.

"Excuse me, Professor!" he called. The teacher stilled and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhausted. Really, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with the blockheaded Quidditch captain.

"What is it Mr. Flint?" he drawled, the lack of patience already obvious. "I'm a little busy at the moment, if you cannot tell."

"Sorry sir," he apologized, not really meaning it. "I was just wondering if you had seen Marie Rogue. You see, we have this practice match against Hufflepuff in half an hour and we need her to be there to play." His shoulders tensed as the dark teacher took a deep breath through his nose.

"Mr. Flint," he began slowly. "As Quiddich captain, you put the team member's health before the game, don't you?" He nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Also, as your responsibility as Prefect, if a Housemate is ill you are to take them to the Hospital Wing, even if they are not aware of the sickness themselves, correct?"

"Um, yes sir." Flint wasn't quite sure where the professor was going with this, all he knew was that he was going to be in some sort of trouble.

"So, tell me, Mr. Flint how it is that you were completely oblivious to Miss Rogue's declining health?" He tapped his foot. "I'm waiting, Mr. Flint." His eyebrows came together in confusion as he tried to search for the right words.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Professor," he admitted.

"Oh, you don't understand," he mocked. He led the young man to the entrance of the Hospital Wing and pointed to the nearest white bed.

Marie was tucked in, arms resting on the comforter while her wild black hair was splayed about the pillow. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. Though with all the white, Marcus could still see the shadows under her eyes and there were small droplets of blood on her pillow case. Snape pulled him aside again.

"According to Madame Pomfrey, Miss Rogue's physical health has been declining for some time. She says that this is due to lack of sleep and nourishment, along with high doses of stress," explained Snape. "Not to mention the pain she had to undergo just last night."

"Professor, I-I didn't know- " he began.

"I know you didn't know, don't think I haven't thought it over. You were too busy with your Quidditch team and Prefect duties and O. that you had no idea what Miss Rogue was going through. Even if the clues were right in front of you, but I'm sure she was just another first year to you." Guilt wormed it's way through his stomach, making his skin pale and senses dull.

Marie stumbling on and off of the Quidditch pitch, not sleeping at night due to night time terrors, the shadows under her eyes, the lack of appetite at dinner and the constant excuses of studying. It was all so obvious.

"I should've noticed," he admitted. "I asked her if everything was all right, sir, but she always said that she was fine."

Again he pinched the bridge of his nose as if to prevent another headache. "Carry on, Mr. Flint. Your teammates are waiting and I am to wait for Captain Tess to arrive shortly. Be on your way." Nodding, his feet lead him numbly through the castle and out onto the Quidditch pitch where his teammates were waiting.

Montague was the first to walk up to him. "So, where's the short one? Don't tell me she forgot because really- "

"Shut up." He gripped his broom tightly and approached the rest of the team. "Listen up!" he barked, gaining their attention. "Rogue's in the Hospital Wing, so she can't play. Today we just need to wipe the field with these pansy Hufflepuffs and be on our way. Got it?"

"What's wrong with Rogue?" asked Derrick, Beater's bat resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she seemed fine last practice," added Bole.

"Are we here to play Quidditch or gossip like little girls? Get your arse in gear and get on that field!" he ordered.

* * *

Captain Tess rushed down the halls and corridors, takings the steps in strides as she made her way toward the Hospital Wing. As soon as she got the letter that morning she left her office immediately, ignoring her pleading assistant and leaving the paperwork behind. Letters from Dumbledore usually meant really good or really bad news. In this case, it was bad.

The staircase shifted before she reached the landing, forcing her to stop and swear softly under her breath, sharp blue eyes looking at the upcoming path. Oh bother, she didn't know that path nearly as well as the others. She bit her lip and tapped her foot impatiently as the staircase shifted. She rolled her eyes as the students behind her gave her frightened or worried glances. Not her fault she was scary, impatient, an adult and Head of Defense. Titles tended to do that.

Finally, the marble reconnected to the structure and she resumed her jog, slowing down when her memory went a little fuzzy as to what direction to choose. A young boy was walking in her direction, Gryffindor by his tie and a first year by the height of him.

"Excuse me," she started, making him look up in shock of being addressed. "Yes, hello. Could you tell me the quickest route to the Hospital Wing from here? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Um, sure, would you like me to show you?" he offered. She smiled, polite kid.

"That'd be great, if you can keep up that is," she agreed. He nodded and started to lead the way, picking up his speed when he noticed how strong her pace was.

"So...who're you? I-if you don't mind me asking," he panted as they took a left. She slid her hands into her pockets, deciding not to force the boy into a sprint as she slowed down.

"Captain Tess Andrews, nice to meet you," she greeted, almost forgetting her manners entirely.

"Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom by the way," he introduced. Her face lit up in recognition and she smiled down at him.

"Longbottom? Are you Frank and Alice's boy?" she asked. He nodded, ears turning red.

"Y-yes." She held out her hand and shook his smaller one.

"It's amazing that I didn't recognize you straight off! Of course you're their kid, you look some much like them. Great people those two, absolutely amazing," she said. "Though right now I can see a lot of Alice in you, Frank's nose by the look of it, if you don't mind me saying."

"T-thank you," he said, embarrassed but happy. An obvious thought struck him as he looked back up at the captain.

"So, Captain Andrews- "

"Nah, Captain Tess or Tess, whatever works for you. No need to bother with my last name. Makes me sound old," she explained. "But go on."

"Who're you here to see?" he asked. Her face fell and her mouth formed a frown.

"Marie Rogue. Know her?" He almost tripped over his own foot at the name. He looked back up at her, alarmed.

"Marie? What's wrong?" he asked, worry clearly plastered across his face. She brought her curled fist up and gently bit the pad of her thumb, thinking.

"I got the letter this morning. Something about not sleeping and a Cruciatus Curse, but that can't be right..." she mumbled. Neville's face blanched further. A Cruciatus Curse? On Marie? Flashes of his own parents being tortured entered his thoughts and he had to fight to keep the tears at bay. No, not Marie. If this was because he couldn't stop Harry and the others from leaving the tower he would never forgive himself.

At the sight of the Hospital Wing, Tess broke into her run with the small Gryffindor on her trail.

* * *

"Never in all my years have I had a case like this!" raved Madame Pomfrey as she bustled about the infirmary. Potions were floating about and stirring themselves as she continued to flip through her books and roll her sleeves up to her elbows.

Marie woke up slowly, the all white room coming into a slow focus. Green eyes blinked before realizing where she was. How had she gotten here? She didn't remember walking or even being nearby. She had to pause and try to think of what happened last night. Like lightning, it struck her.

_ Marie screamed again and again, unable to convey the pain she was undergoing. She thrashed from side to side on the floor, clutching her head. Her blood felt like fire in her veins, burning up her every inch, charring her insides. Needles stabbed in every pore; pulse pounding, resounding in her skull and ears. It was as if all of the pain was crammed inside her body but her skin was three sizes too small, too small to handle it. She kicked, curled and arched but the pain wouldn't fade. Tears burned their way into her hairline..._

Gasping as the tears resumed rolling down her cheeks, she covered her mouth to try and muffle her crying. All that fear and pain came flooding back, making her body throb at the memory. She had really thought she was going to die. Really really die. If she had died, oh Merlin's beard, she didn't even want to think of it.

"Oh dear," sighed Madame Pomfrey as she made her way over. The Slytherin brought her knees up to her chest, trying to curl up and force all of the pain away. The nurse rubbed her back softly as she tried to hush her.

"Don't worry, dear. Captain Tess will be here any moment. Professor Dumbledore sent her an owl last night, and her assistant replied, saying she had left so fast there was no time to respond. She'll be here any minute just you watch. If I know Miss Andrews, it's that she's quick to come to the rescue," she told her. Marie nodded, but she couldn't stop the crying. Now her shoulders were shaking and her breaths came in little heaves.

"Marie!"

The captain slid into the doorway, almost missing it with her quick halt. Her coat waved like a cape as she approached the bed, Madame Pomfrey stepping aside just in time for the woman to dive at the bed, scooping up the smaller girl. Marie's arms wrapped around her neck tightly, sobbing into her shoulder as Tess hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. She hugged her impossibly tight and Marie never wanted her to let go. Not ever.

"I-I was so scared...!" she hiccuped. "And...and I thought positive, l-like you said to...I really did...!"

"Shhh...it's all right, I'm right here," she reassured, rubbing her back. "You are such a brave girl." She kissed the top of her head again. "I love you so much, you know that right? You incredibly brave, beautiful, smart girl..."

Neville stumbled into the wing a few moments later and his heart plummeted at the sight of Marie crying. She looked so fragile, clinging to the captain like she was her lifeline. And the captain, she didn't wield that confidence she had a moment ago. She looked as scared and shaken as Marie.

Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the room, saying that he could come by later. He stole one more look over his shoulder as he walked away, his own tears slipping. The Cruciatus had hurt another. Again, he couldn't prevent it.

* * *

Pansy was the first reprimand Marie for the foolish plan.

"You could've been killed!" she trilled. "And why didn't either of you two tell me what was going on, huh?" She glared at her two best girl friends, Millie had the decency to look ashamed while Marie kept control of her composure.

"I didn't want to worry you guys," she answered, fiddling with the sheet of the bed.

"Not worry us?" she repeated. She gave her a good shove, but then quickly clamored onto the bed and hugged her tightly. "I was more scared not knowing, you know? I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed and Millie was freaking out and no one would tell me anything. So next time you want to do something stupid, you better run it by me first, okay?"

Marie gave a smile and returned the hug. "Promise."

Since Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow Marie to go down to the end-of-term feast, her classmates took it upon themselves to bring the feast to her. Though it took much pleading did the nurse give them permission to bring the smuggled goods into the wing. They had brought the oddest arrangement of food, mostly carried by Crabbe and Goyle, but Marie didn't care in the slightest as she laughed and ate with her friends. They told her of how the Gryffindors had received loads of extra points at the feast and stole the House Cup from them, the rightful winners. Marie could only smile and laugh.

"Oh well, we'll just beat them next year anyway."

Captain Tess and Professor Snape both stationed by the wall of the infirmary, supervising the first years. Snape remained standing upright with his arms folded while Tess leaned against the wall and snacked on a tart.

"You're doing a good job. As a teacher. Marie loves your class," she commented. He simply huffed and she laughed. "That's what I thought. Your patience wasn't all too great at school either." Silence fell comfortably again. Tess noticed the slight tapping of his foot and the twitch of his fingers, something was irking him. But he wouldn't look at her, his gaze was focused on the kids.

"Anything you want to ask me, Sev?" she asked. "You're a little fidgety." His lips pursed at the nickname.

"I haven't heard that one for a long time. Seventh year if I'm correct," he mused. She smiled, glad that he remembered.

"It's just so catchy, not to mention a lot easier to say than Severus," she reasoned. He harrumphed, but a smirk pulled at his lips anyway. "So, the question?" His face sobered again.

He didn't ask whatever the question was and she sighed. "Are you really going to make me guess the question? Come on, I'm off the clock." He gave her a irritated side long glance but she returned the look coolly, not afraid of his anger as a student would be.

"Marie Rogue," he began. "You're her guardian?"

"Legally? Remus is. I'm kind of part-time, so I'm not official," she answered with a shrug. "Might as well be, in my opinion."

"So, why the strange surname? Why not go by Lupin?" he asked. Those kinds of questions had been pulling at him all year, but he wasn't about to ask the girl herself.

Again, she shrugged. "It doesn't tie her to anyone, so less lying on our part. It leaves her open to opinion and vague enough to have any kind of past. Whatever's needed."

"But why all the secrecy?" He turned to face her slightly. "Why doesn't she just come out and explain who her family is? Wouldn't it save you all trouble?"

"Explain everything to the world and then have her targeted by psycho You-Know-Who followers? No thank you," she popped the last of the tart into her mouth. "Who knows what'll happen if everyone knows everything. May cause a lot of unnecessary heartache."

His gaze narrowed. "Andrews, what are you- " She cut him off.

"I notice things that want to remain unseen. I see what's not suppose to be there," she explained. She held his gaze for a moment for awhile before turning back to the chattering kids. "As usual, I know everything," she laughed. "I'm nosy like that, so I'm pretty sure that's where Marie picked it up from."

Snape simply kept his mouth shut as he focused on the members of his House.

"So it seems."

Just like the blink of an eye, they were unloading their trunks from the Hogwarts Express and stepping onto Platform 9 and 3/4, looking for parents, saying goodbye to friends and promising to write.

As she stood next to Tess and looked for Remus, she spotted Neville and his stern looking grandma. She appeared disgruntled about something and Neville looked a little pale too. She whispered something to Tess and she smiled and gave the approval. Taking a breath, she marched on over toward the boy.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Mrs. Longbottom!" she called, waving her hand. The older woman raised an eyebrow and Neville looked a little panicked as she approached.

"Can I help you?" asked grandmother Longbottom, her mouth forming a firm line, highlighting the past smile lines.

"Yes actually." She took a breath so to steady herself, and smiled.

"I just wanted you to know that Neville is a very brave boy. He did win the House Cup for Gryffindor after all. Just thought you would want to know." Upon hearing her name, she waved goodbye and ran to embrace Remus.

"Who was that girl?" asked Gran. Neville couldn't help but smile.

"Marie Rogue." She sent a wink over her shoulder. Until next year.

* * *

_**The End**_

_Coming soon:_

_Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets_

* * *

**REVIEW! I really love to hear your thoughts on this! The next book will have it's own link, so I'll have it up and running probably tomorrow or so with the first chapter.**

**Woo hoo! I finished a book! Six more to go...oh dear...But reviewers like you guys, I can do anything!**


End file.
